Una reacción más normal
by Angelina-Black-Meyer
Summary: — Isabella Swan. Eres muy descortés. — Me reprimió Jacob. — ¿¡Qué? ¡¿Eres suicida o qué! —No seas ridícula. El no es lo que crees. —Yo prefiero no arriesgarme.-SITUADA AL PRINCIPIO DE CREPUSCULO, ES UNA REALIDAD PARALELA, YA NO ES UN ONE SHOT-
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER Y YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO CON ELLOS ¬¬!**

**Hola hola!Hoy vengo con todooooo... cuatro One shot en total... pero es que ya los tenía escritos de hace mucho...solo los transcribí. Bueno este es mi favorito es muy especial... siempre leo fics donde bella elije a jake, pero sin motivo alguno, y siempre parten desde el momento en que ella se esta por tirar al acantilado pero finalmente no lo hace, o porque Edward no vuelve nunca...etc. Yo decidí hacer algo diferente. Directamente le voy a evitar tanto daño emocional a Bella. Prefiero que no se enamore de Edward nunca... y bueno, he aquí una reaccion más normal luego de que Jake le contara las supuestas historias de terror ese sabado en la playa, Bella tendrá un domingo mas natural, ella reaccionará como se supone que uno reacciona ante un vampiro. **

**Si son team Edward no me odien... en otras historias lo podran apreciar mejor, pero aca no lo trato muy cortesmente, Soy y seré por SIEMPRE team Jacob...**

**A leer!**

* * *

**Una reacción Normal**

Estaba sentada en el árbol caído tan adentrada en el bosque, no se veía la casa de Charlie. Y la idea de pensar en lo acontecido este fin de semana con Jake, cuando me entere, de algo que era mejor no saber.  
Yo no estaba segura de que fuera cierto, pero Jacob me había contado las historias Quileutes, y ellas aseguraban la existencia de vampiros, y también me presentaron ciertas cualidades que coincidían totalmente con Edward.  
Ya solo me quedaba enfrentar la realidad. Estaba completamente metida en un problema. Y tenía que averiguar como salirme de el.

Decidí emprender el camino de vuelta a casa, tenía que hablar con Jacob, de nuevo.  
Al llegar tome el teléfono.

— ¿Diga? — contesto mi nuevo amigo.  
— Hola. Jake habla Bella.  
— Oh, valla que sorpresa ¿Cómo estas?  
— Bien, pero ….  
— ¿Que ocurre?  
— Jake te molestaría venir, necesito estar con tigo.  
— Claro, en un rato estoy por tu casa.  
— A dios.

No estaba segura de lo que me pasaba pero de algo estaba segura, Edward Cullen era realmente alguien raro y peligroso.

— Hola Jake —cuando mi amigo llego lo abracé, no me di cuenta sino hasta ese momento, que necesitaba de un abrazo reconfortante. — que bien que viniste, necesito decirte algo.  
— Bella estas tiritando, tu no estas bien ¿Estas enferma?  
— No, ¿recuerdas ayer tus historias?  
— ¿No te habrás creído esas patrañas? Porque enserio que son puras ton…  
— Jacob, tu padre no está tan loco como tú piensas, en verdad creo en esas historias. Y lo peor es que estoy relacionándome con algo terriblemente peligroso si no me equivoco.  
— Bella no tienes por que temer.  
— ¡Vampiros Jacob!  
— Pero… bueno… suponiendo que no te equivocas, nadie te hará daño.  
— ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?  
— Porque yo estaré siempre para defenderte. — seguido de eso lo volví a abrazar. El era más alto que yo, y además tenía un contacto tan calido, y su aroma era tan… delicioso. Me quedaría así toda la vida.  
— Gracias Jake.

Pasamos una tarde charlando, y comiendo una torta que prepare para la tarde, cuando llego Charlie venia con Billy, y también disfrutaron de lo que quedaba de la torta de chocolate, pues Jake es bastante troglodita.

Luego de que se hubieran ido, preparé la cena para Charlie y para mí. Cuando estuvo lista lo llame para que comieramos.

— Mmm… esta delicioso Bella. Realmente me sorprendes.  
— Gracias Ch… papá.  
— Y bien… ya tienes un amigo nuevo ¿no?  
— Ah… si, Jake es un gran chico.  
— Si lo es. Igual que su padre.  
— Bien iré a acostarme, hoy me levanté temprano, y mañana hay instituto.  
— De acuerdo, que descanses.

A la mañana al despertar, aún quedaban vestigios de mi sueño, y en el estaba Jacob, pero ya no era atacado por Edward, como la noche anterior, esta vez solo estábamos el y yo, tomados de la mano, en la playa de La Push.

Sin darme cuenta baje, de muy buen humor. Y mi padre lo noto.

— Que ojitos tan relucientes que tienes hoy.  
— Ah… no lo note, es que he descansado bien.  
— Si… supongo. — me dijo con tono irónico— Que tengas un lindo día Bella.  
— A dios papá.

Cuando llegué al aparcamiento, me quedé contemplando el sol, pues era un día hermoso y llegaba temprano.  
Ese día estaba un poco nerviosa, pues la presencia de Edward y sus hermanos, no era muy conveniente para aliviar mis sospechas.  
Pero ese día no fueron al instituto, y según Jessica era porque los días que había buen clima ellos lo aprovechaban para ir a acampar. Y yo muy dentro de mí, en el fondo rogaba que esos días duraran más de la cuenta.  
Terminado el día decidí ir a casa de Jake. Pues en casa me sentiría muy desesperada, y la compañía de Jacob me daba una seguridad que no sabía de donde provenía.

— ¡Hola Bells! —saludó Jake al verme, lo había sorprendido. Luego de haber estado buscando la casa por media hora, pues hacía años que no iba allí, y nunca había tenido que conducir a ella.  
— Hola Jake, espero que no sea inoportuna.  
— Para nada, al menos que te moleste tener que estar en mi garaje.  
— ¡Oh! Estas construyendo tu auto cierto. — él me lo había comentado el Sábado en la playa, cuando nos reencontramos después de años. — no me molesta para nada. Me encantaría ver como trabajas.  
— De acuerdo.

Pasamos toda la tarde allí, y luego de que me hiciera un tajo, culpa de una lata, volví a casa.  
Al otro día fue igual, los Cullen no asistieron, y yo pase la tarde con Jake. Era realmente divertido, y me sentía muy cómoda con él. Podía decirle lo que fuera, sin miedo ni vergüenza. Los Cullen tampoco concurrieron al Instituto al día siguiente, ni al otro, ni al otro. Toda una semana de faltazos.  
Pero Jacob seguía siéndome fiel.

El sábado a la mañana había quedado con Jacob en juntarnos en mi casa temprano para ir a caminar al bosque. El llego a las siete en punto, y yo lo esperaba hacía media hora.  
Pero claro yo, como soy una desmemoriada, distraída y arrebatada chica, había olvidado por completo, que para este día yo había hecho planes, con Edward, para huir de Mike, Eric y Tyler, quienes me habían invitado al baile del colegio. Y Edward Cullen no lo había olvidado.

—Buenos días Bells —saludo Jacob.  
— ¿Qué tal Jake? — Le dije al abrazarlo, ese acto se me estaba haciendo costumbre— vamos.  
—Si. — y comenzamos a caminar hacia el bosque tras la casa de mi padre, el me llevaba abrazado por los hombros.

Entonces llego Edward en su auto. Y se bajó. Yo y Jake nos volvimos, y allí lo recordé todo. No registraba mucho a Edward últimamente. Y no supe que decir cuando él llegó, solo se que mis manos rodearon fuertemente a Jake por la cintura.

—Bella, no te hará nada, vamos deja de temblar. —me susurró mi amigo al oído.  
—Hola Bella — me saludó Edward con una mirada inescrutable. — Hola…  
—Jacob, Jacob Black. — aclaro mi amigo muy cortésmente alzando la mano para estrechársela. Pero Edward ni se inmuto, solo me miraba a mi.  
—Hola Edward—lo saludé titubeante. — lo lamento, pero olvidé que hoy teníamos una…  
—Una cita. —el dijo seriamente. Se notaba que estaba molesto.

—Bueno, creo que dicho está. Nos veremos luego Bella. — Dijo Edward, dándose la vuelta.  
—Pero, espera, Bella no seas así. — Jake realmente no quería que Edward estuviera así. — vamos Edward, será una caminata y…  
—No muchas gracias Jacob. Pero será mejor que me valla. De todos modos tengo cosas que hacer.

Se dirigió al auto. Arranco y se marchó. Jake se volvió a mí con el ceño fruncido.

— Isabella Swan. Eres muy descortés.  
— ¿¡Qué! ¡¿Eres suicida o qué?  
—No seas ridícula. El no es lo que crees.  
—Yo prefiero no arriesgarme. — lo abrace por la cintura y apoye mi rostro en su pecho. — ¿Vamos? — le dije con la sonrisa que siempre le hacía para convencerlo. Y funcionó. Me tomó en sus brazos y me subió a su espalda. Y empezó a correr hacia el sendero.

— ¡No! ¡Jake vamos a caernos! —grite.  
—Tranquila, yo te sujetare bien.

Ese fue uno de los mejores días que pasamos con Jacob. Pero al terminar la jornada, me sentí tan desprotegida. Al meterme en la cama, me acurruqué y me tape hasta la cabeza. Esa noche soñé nuevamente con los dos.

_Jake me tomaba con sus manos y me besaba apasionadamente, mientras yo me colgaba a su cuello con desesperación. Pero eso no duró mucho, pues una sombra se nos acercó sigilosa, y mordió en la yugular a Jake haciéndolo gritar. Ahora mi Jacob estaba muerto. Y pude observar el rostro de su acecino. Era Edward._

Me desperté gritando, toda enredada con las sabanas.  
Me levanté ya no podía dormir, y como estaba muy alterada, me duché. Eso no ayudó mucho. Ya había amanecido.  
Decidí ir al bosque de nuevo, eso me recordaría lo hermoso de la realidad. La que había vivido ayer con Jake.  
Cuando estuve lo suficientemente dentro como para perderme, me senté en una roca. Y recordé mi sueño. Había algo que me encantaba, y suspiré. El recuerdo del beso era mi perfecto remedio. No me imaginaba deseando sus labios hasta ese momento. Me sentía feliz, y unas ansias por ver a Jake me invadieron. Cuando me levante, y me di la vuelta, vi a Edward allí parado, tan hermoso como siempre, observándome, sereno.  
Quede paralizada, no sabía como responder, si salía corriendo, de todos modos me atraparía. Gritar, nadie escucharía. Solo podía aceptar mi fin.

— Bella. —me dijo tranquilo.  
— Edward… que… haces…  
— No te alteres ¿Qué haces acá? Puedes lastimarte.  
— Como si eso te importara.  
— No digas eso, tú no tienes idea de mis sentimientos. —me dijo con expresión dolida. — pero no te preocupes ya me iba. Solo una pregunta más.  
— ¿Qué? —le dije temblorosa.  
— Bella… ¿Sabes que soy?  
— Si.  
— Dilo en voz alta. —yo no podía hacer una acusación así por más que me sintiera segura. — ¡Dilo!  
— Un… Vampiro— me rendí.  
— Y ¿eso te da miedo? —yo no pude soportarlo más, me largue a llorar del terror que me invadía, mis rodillas tocaron el húmedo y sucio suelo de tierra. Mis sollozos se hicieron más y más fuertes. — eso me responde todo.

Su rostro estaba quebrado por el dolor que le daba saber que me aterraba su condición inhumana.  
Se dio la vuelta y se fue, corriendo, rápido, muy rápido, como cuando me salvó del accidente.  
Me quedé allí llorando, estaba en estado de shock, tenía la sensación de que el volvería y me devoraría.  
Mi móvil sonó, atendí, con la voz más calma que pude.

— Di…diga— me traicionó un sollozo.  
— ¿Bella? Sabía que no estabas bien. Lo presentía.  
— ¿Qué? No Jake…  
— ¿Dónde estas… en tu casa no hay nadie?  
— Estoy en el bosque, ya voy para allá.

Me levanté y empecé a caminar… pero de todos modos me caí unas cinco veces antes de reconocer los brazos cálidos y fuertes de mi Jacob levantándome. Él había venido a buscarme. Lo abracé fuertemente, y el solo me respondió de igual manera. Me recogió el rostro secándome las lágrimas con sus dedos. Tenía una mirada preocupada. Y yo la alivie con una sonrisa. El también sonrió con una de esas que tanto me gustaban, sus dientes blancos relucían, y me deslumbraron. Entonces ya no me sentí más desprotegida. Y comencé a buscar sus labios con los míos. Nuestro beso se convirtió en algo accionado. Al diablo con la diferencia de edad.

Me tomó por las caderas apretándome contra su cuerpo. Y nuestras lenguas rozaban nuestros labios. Estaba totalmente hipnotizada por ese beso, que superaba al de mi sueño. Nuestro abrazo se intensificó, y se impregnó de amor y lujuria.  
Había hecho una elección, y no me arrepentía. Jacob era ahora mi universo.

* * *

**SI LES GUSTA MUCHO Y ME LO PIDEN, HAGO DE ESTE ONE SHOT UNA HISTORIA MÁS LARGA**

**Dejenme saber su opinion sea cual sea...con un hermoso revew! =D**

**Angelina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Estoy que exploto de felicidad! Me han comentado cuatro personas maravillosas… no puedo creer que les gustara mi fic! Solo por ustedes dejo aca la respuesta a sus comentarios… y adivinen que SOLO POR USTEDES HAGO UNA CONTINUACION!**

**Me he dado cuenta que he dejado muchas cosas inconclusas en esta historia tan cortita, por lo que seguir va a ser muy interesante… ya veran… bueno ahora me despido!**

**Ailei-chan**: Hay estoy que no lo puedo creer!

he publicado este one shot! y no crei jamas que tuviera reviews! sabes por que?

porque yo posteo 3 historias mas, y otros tres one shots! y no tengo nada de reviews! solo unos 4 en una de las historias las demas nadie las lee!

gracias a vos voy a hacerle una continuacion, eso me basta para sentirme apreciada... pero porfavor ayudame a ser más conocida, me desanima mucho que no me dejen reviews!

bueno besossss!

**Eiko Hiwatari****: **Que bueno que seas team jacob! Mientras mas mejor!

Y para ser sincera, mi Bella va a ser un poco diferente a la de Steph… porque la otra a veces me caía mal ¬¬ … jajaja… Besossss y obviamente que hay continuación!

Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Son esas las cosas que me hacen feliz!

**oceanide****: **te encanto? Hayyy que me haces muy feliz! Nunca pensé tener tanto éxito, porque para mi esto es demaciado, mas de lo que esperaba…te entiendo a la perfeccion cuando decis que no hay historias sobre esta pareja (que tambien es mi favorita) y hay muy pocas historias de Jacob y Bella… voy a seguirla… simplemente porque ustedes me lo han pedido!

Gracias por darme animos, por inspirarme, y por apoyarme!

**malavik****:**hay sos una grosa! Gracias gracias gracias!

Voy a continuarla como ves! Y vas a descubrir que mi bella es diferente… vas a ver como se van dando los hechos… y si jacob se vuelve o no lobo será un misterio…gracias por apoyarme!

**AHORA BASTA DE CURSILERÍAS Y A LEEEEEERRRRRR SU MERECIDA CONTINUACIÓN!**

* * *

**Una reacción más Normal**

**Capítulo 2:**

Luego de volver a casa, yo ya no sentía frío, no me sentía desprotegida en absoluto y de hecho todo se debía a Jacob, ese niño que con su contagiosa sonrisa me hacia feliz. Hablábamos de cualquier cosa, reíamos por todo, y había cierta cercanía entre nosotros. Pequeñas caricias, o roses de nuestras manos. Eran sutiles. Pero dudo que luego de ese beso nuestra amistad, tan nueva pero muy fuerte, vuelva a ser la misma. No me arrepiento, y creo que el tampoco. No nos sentíamos incómodos, tampoco me avergonzaba. Era extraño pero había cierta conexión entre nosotros, que me agradaba, y me hacía estremecer de emoción.

Esa noche Billy, el padre de Jake, nos invitó a Charlie y a mí a cenar, por lo que en la tarde nos marchamos a la Reserva, junto con Jacob.

Obviamente la cena la preparé yo. Aunque conocí a Leha Clearwater, la prometida de Sam Uley, un muchacho al que Billy adoraba. Ella me ayudó con la cena, y también hicimos una tarta de manzana, para el postre. Era una chica simpática y muy bella, con su cabello largo, lacio y negro.

Los seis comimos tranquilamente hablando de todo y de nada a la vez, Jake y Sam eran lo suficientemente payasos como para mantenernos a todos riendo.

Leha empezó a lavar los platos y yo los iba acomodando y secando. Me miró repentinamente con ojos picaros y me preguntó:

— ¿Hace cuanto que están de novios tu y Jacob? —yo me quedé estática, sin entender. Cuando reaccioné, mis mejillas ardían. Negué con la cabeza mirando mis pies.

— No, él no es mi novio.

— Pues se miran el uno al otro con un amor más que amistoso. —me acuso riendo. —vamos, no me vas a hacer creer que no pasa nada entre ustedes.

— Si algo pasa, o mejor dicho pasó. —ella me sonrió invitándome a continuar hablando, y la verdad es que me moría por compartir esto con alguien, de una extraña forma sentía que ella era de confianza. Vi en Leha una fiel amiga, una como la que nunca tuve en Phoenix. —esta mañana nos besamos en el bosque tras mi casa. —a ella se le cayó la mandíbula—bueno en verdad yo me tropecé…el me atrapo—no era necesario decirle que venía corriendo y llorando, huyendo de un Vampiro sexy—y bueno, lo bese en ese momento. —nos miramos unos segundo en silencio, parecía ser que ella esperaba q continuara. Como no lo hice me preguntó.

— Y el…correspondió tu beso ¿No? —dijo intrigada. Yo solo asentí volviendo a enrojecer. — ¿Besa bien?

— ¡Leha! —luego reímos las dos unos minutos—si muy bien para ser sincera.

— Y tu no tienes problemas en estar con alguien menor que tu por lo que veo. —negué sonriendo.

— Creo que no importa la edad. Me siento muy cómoda con Jake, y el es muy bueno con migo. —_y no es un Vampiro de película de terror barata_. Pensé.

— Me parece perfecto—ella correspondió a mi sonrisa. —algún día cuando tu y él estén de novios totalmente, podríamos hacer una salida los cuatro.

— Me agrada la idea Leha. —entonces Billy entro a la cocina, y la atravesó en su silla de ruedas como un rayo. Tomó el teléfono y marco con el seño fruncido.

— Hola Quil, es Billy—comenzó a hablar. —necesito que vengas esta misma noche a mi casa, es urgente. —hizo una pausa. —También le diré a Harry—escuche a Leha susurrar un "¿mi papá?" — Es Sam Quil, es Sam, Jamás creí que esto fuera posible. —volvió a hacer una pausa. Leha ya había corrido al salón a ver a si novio. —pídele a tu nieto que te traiga si es necesario, pero tienes que estar acá… por supuesto que estoy seguro—unos segundos después corto el teléfono.

— Billy ¿sucede algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte acaso? —me sonrió calidamente, sus ojos brillaban emocionados.

— No cariño, no te hagas problema. —lo llevé al salón donde todos rodeaban el sofá. Leha acariciaba el cabello de su novio, con sumo cariño, mientras lo veía preocupada. Mi papa y Jake estaban parados uno junto al otro mirando a Sam, quien dormitaba en el sofá.

— ¿Que le ocurre? — pregunté.

— Tiene fiebre, y se ha quedado dormido. —contestó su novia.

— Puedo llevarlo al hospital, quizás el doctor Cullen este de guardia. —propuso mi papá. Cullen. Me tensé automáticamente. Probablemente el padre de Edward era tan o más vampiro que su hijo. Bueno si es que se podía ser más o menos vampiro_. ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Tengo que evitarlo_.

— ¡No! —grité, pero no fui la única, Billy también lo hizo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso Charlie. Ninguno de los dos contestó, yo sabía porque él no quería llevarlo con el Dr. Cullen, y era por el mismo motivo que yo. Billy sabía que eran Vampiros. — ¿Y bien por qué tanto silencio?

— Bella y Billy están obsesionados con una estúpida leyenda Quileute—nos acuso Jacob. Leha lo miró comprendiendo a que historia se refería, y comenzó a reír suavemente.

— Más respeto a tu cultura jovencito— lo reprimió su padre. —No hace falta llevarle al hospital. Lo dejaremos dormir acá esta noche y mañana se sentirá mejor. Solo es fiebre. —se marchó a la cocina diciendo que llamaría a Harry.

— ¿Quién es Quil? —pregunté. Jake me miró sorprendido.

— Es uno de mis mejores amigos…

— No Jake. Ella se refiere a Quil abuelo no Quil adolescente. —lo corrigió Leha. —es uno de los ancianos del concejo de la tribu. Y es el abuelo del mejor amigo de Jacob—continuó señalando al aludido. — Se llaman igual. —asentí comprendiendo. Sam estaba hirviendo, por lo que traje una pañoleta húmeda para refrescarlo.

— Creo que deberíamos irnos Bella—dijo mi padre con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Si, está bien. — me incorporé al tiempo que mis amigos lo hacían también.

— Leha ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche? Seguramente Sam necesitará mi cama.

— Claro, Seth se pondrá muy feliz— dijo burlona, él solo puso los ojos en blanco y fue a buscar sus cosas.

— Papá, me voy con Leha. — le avisó cuando lo vio.

— Me parece una gran idea, es mejor q no este nadie, no valla a ser que te contagies. —creí escuchar un doble sentido en sus palabras. Pero no le dí importancia.

— Vamos chicos, yo los llevo a casa de Harry. —propuso Charlie. Todos saludamos a Billy, y Leha le dio un tierno y corto beso en los labios de su dormido novio.

Al salir vimos llegar a un auto, del que se bajó un señor mayor y otro aún más mayor.

— Hola papá. —saludó Leha a el primer seño, ese era Harry.

— Hija—besó su mejilla. — ¿Qué tal Charlie, Jake?...y tu debes ser Isabella. —_Oh… otra vez mi nombre completo_. Extendí mi mano y susurré "Solo dime Bella". El asintió sonriendo. Y luego entró velozmente a la pequeña casita seguido del solemne y callado señor que lo acompañaba.

Subimos a la patrulla y Jake me dijo que ese era Quil Ateara. Llegamos a casa de Leha y nos despedimos.

— Bella cuando quieras puedes venir a visitarme. —me ofreció mi nueva amiga.

— Igualmente Leha. —ella sonrió y agregó:

— Y… suerte con ya sabes quién. —Jacob la miró señudo. Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta la vi a ella negar con la cabeza y reir, mientras él le rogaba con las manos y le pedia algo, aún con su seño fruncido.

Reí por lo bajo mientras Charlie conducía devuelta a la casa.

Edward POV:

Estúpido. Eso era, un maldito Vampiro estúpido. Que ni siquiera le ha servido de nada ser tan eterno. Décadas y décadas donde la vida me ha estado enseñando día tras día que la gente no es de confianza ¿En que maldito momento se me ocurrió pensar que Bella era diferente? Ella sospechaba. Y casi lo confirmaba después de que la salvara de esa Van que casi la aplasta, haciendo puré de Bella.

"Ella será una de nosotros Edward", Alice dijo, "Tú te enamoraras de ella Edward", Alice dijo, "Edward tienes que salvarla", "Ella será mi mejor amiga Edward", "No intentes luchar contra el destino Edward".

Estúpido Vampiro, como le haces caso a Alice, nunca apuestes contra Alice, pfff... ¡Patrañas! Ella siempre pensando y diciendo, Edward, Edward, Edward… ¡Basta de mí!

Solo quería correr, y dejar de escuchar su latido, y eso hice, corrí por todo Forks. Dejando a Bella llorando en el bosque.

Sentía que mi pecho rugía de la furia que me invadía. Odiaba a Jacob Black, porque su mente me había mostrado como él le había contado a Bella su maldita leyenda. Ella se lo había creído, y ciertamente estaba en lo correcto. Aunque él no creía en eso. Por eso no lo maté en el instante en que él mismo sin saberlo había roto el tratado.

También me sentía devastado, era un sentimiento ajeno a mí, jamás lo había experimentado, y ciertamente me molestaba mucho. Era como una especie de dolor en el pecho, que se marcaba a fuego el nombre: Bella.

Ella era especial. Por muchos motivos. Su silenciosa cabecita. Su sencillez, sus ojos tan llamativos y brillantes. Esa perspicacia que la caracterizaba. La forma en que me miraba cuando sospechaba que yo decía algo con doble sentido, o cuando le ocultaba cosas. Su aroma, su endemoniadamente delicioso aroma. Su suave piel. Su voz al decir mi nombre, ya sea despierta o en sueños. Me volvía loco en más de un sentido. Y me dolía, inclusive físicamente, su rechazo. Habían pasado unos minutos nada más, pero para mi era como una década. Quería volver a ella y decirle que no la dañaría nunca, que era muy importante para mi. Pero no podía, me había prometido a mi mismo dejarla si ella me lo pedía, alejarme era lo que debería haber hecho desde el comienzo. Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de dejarla seguir sin alguien tan riesgoso como yo. Por más que me ardieran los ojos por falta de lágrimas, y mis sollozos se ahogaran yo sabía que estaba llorando. Nunca había llorado, tampoco lo recordaba hacerlo como humano. Era irónico, pero la primera vez que abro mi helado corazón a alguien, esa persona lo rechaza. Irónico, y triste.

Llegue a mi casa. Toda mi familia estaba fuera esperándome. Alice les debe de haber advertido de la situación.

**Solo espero que no se sienta tan mal como su rostro lo demuestra. **Ese era Carlisle, tan compasivo. Vi mi expresión através de sus ojos. Realmente me veía destrozado, mis ojos estaban negros a causa de la furia, pero mi mirada era de puro dolor.

**Dios mío, mi hijo mayor y su pobre corazón. Como es posible. A mi bebe le han roto el corazón.** Esme. Mi madre. Sintiendo lástima ¿Como era posible que esa humana me hiriera tanto con su rechazo?

**Esto no me lo vi venir… algo debe ir mal, ella tenía que estar pendiente de mi hermano… **Alice se estaba torturando, se auto reprendía por no preverlo.

**Estúpida humana, nadie hiere a mi familia.** Me sorprendí con los pensamientos de Rose, nunca pensaba en nadie más que ella misma.

**Tengo que buscar la manera de quitarle ese rostro de frustración. Edward tiene que volver a ser el mismo de antes… **Emmett, quien más…buscando bromas e ideando planes para hacerme sonreír. Eso iba a ser imposible en mucho tiempo.

**Ella sabe la verdad, ella sabe que somos Vampiros, y ahora estaremos en problemas con los volturis si no hacemos algo. Tendremos que mudarnos, o peor desaparecer totalmente de la tierra, antes de que nuestra foto llegue a manos de la prensa.** Me acerqué a Jasper, quien me miraba fijamente. Asentí. **Hay que deshacernos de ella.**

— Tendremos que matarla. —anuncié estando de acuerdo con Jasper.

**Hora de cenar. **Pensó Jazz por última vez.

* * *

**Muchas gtracias a todos mis lectores, y les digo con cariño que esto es por ustedes, se los dedico solo a ustedes!**

**Besos... Angelina =D**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER Y YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO CON ELLOS ¬¬!**

**

* * *

**

Hola! Chicas son maravillosas muchas gracias a todas! Ahora les contesto sus reviews porque para mi es muy importante que halla una comunicación recíproca entre lector-escritor, más tomando en cuenta que en esta pagina te dan la posibilidad de hacerlo… los quiero mucho!

**malavik:**

Bueno de hecho, me estan dejando más reviewsa de los que esperaba, lo cual me alegra y valoro muchisimo! Sinceramente cuando yo leo un fic siempre dejo uno que otro review, es bueno hacerlo, se generan lazos importantes.

Hablando del capitulo me re alegra que te cause gracia algunas cosas, no es que pretenda hacer un fic con humor, porque no soy muy dotada para esas cosas, pero siempre intento ponerle un poco de todo…mi version de bella es genial, es como a mi me gusta que sea.. la adoro tambien!

A Jacob lo vamos a ir describiendo poco a poco, recorda que ahora solo tiene 15, y que apenas esta formandose, aunque sea alto y hermoso no tiene cuerpo de hombre lobo todavía. Edd esta muuuuy resentido, y hara su parte en esta historia. U hacer diferentes POV esta bueno, me da libertad, para escribir con diferentes actitudes, me gusta mucho hacerlo, y prometo que muy pronto habra un POV de jake!

Gracias a vos por leer y comentar… y recorda que esto lo escribo para y por ustedes!

********

**oceanide: **

Jasper y edward seran muy diferentes a los que describe stephenie meyer.. de hecho TODOS los personajes seran mas o menos diferentes en su forma de ser.

Sam se esta poor transformar si!

Pero sabes que? Como toda la historia cambia al rechazar a edward mas de una cosa va a ser diferentes, y la manada va a ser más especial todavía!

A mi me hace feliz que ustedes me leean, eso es mas que un fegalo… asique es por y para ustedes!

********

**Ailei-chan: **

jajajaj espero que no salga ninguna con lesiones graves fisicas o mentales por leerme… jajaja… me pareció buena idea hecharle salsa picante a la historia, por eso ese final ajjajaj!

ODIO los fics donde hacen que bella y jacob se despidan! Estoy de acuerdo con vos… me desarma mucho por dentro…creeme que va a ser superinteresante lo que pasara… edward no se queda de brazos crusados… va a luchar por ella, a su manera.

Besosssss lobunos para vos querida!

********

**

* * *

**

Una Reacción más Normal

— _Tendremos que matarla. —anuncié estando de acuerdo con Jasper._

_Hora de cenar. __Pensó Jazz por última vez._

**Capítulo 3:**

— ¿¡QUÉ! ¡NO! ¡ESTAN LOCOS EDWARD! —grito desesperada Alice, al ver como Jasper y yo nos encargábamos de su muerte esta misma noche. — ¡Jazz! ¿¡Como puedes pensar en hacer una cosa así, luego de todo lo que hemos luchado para que tú te abstengas a la sangre humana! — entonces el resto de la familia entendió lo que ocurría, entendieron que queríamos matar a Bella.

— ¡Alto todos! —pidió Carlisle al notar que todos se alborotaban. — vamos al salón. Es hora de hablar como gente "_civilizada_" — hizo denotar en la palabra civilizada al tiempo que nos miraba seriamente a Jasper y a mi.

**No intentes leerme la mente, porque ahora hablaremos sin intervención de ningún poder. Me dijo mentalmente Carlisle. Su voz mental también sonaba muy seria.**

— Ahora vamos a hablar de este tema. Tranquilamente. Todos expresaran su opinión y una propuesta. Al finalizar votaremos. — sentenció. — Alice, Jasper y Edward. Nada de usar sus dones. Quiero que todos y cada uno de nosotros estemos en igualdad de condición, y empecemos a usar nuestras cabezas con más raciocinio, y nuestro corazón con más compasión.

— Un corazón que esta helado y tieso. — dijo Rosalie. Ella tan discreta como siempre.

— Rose…— advirtió Carlisle. Ella se removió en su asiento y cruzó sus brazos como si tuviera cinco años y no más de cinco décadas. —de acuerdo… ¿A quien se le ocurrió que matar a Bella sería una buena idea? Dime Edward ¿Fuiste tu?

— De hecho fui yo—dijo Jasper antes de que yo respondiera.

— Entonces dinos el motivo Jasper—pidió Carlisle tan calmo como si habláramos de fagocitosis celular.

— Es más que un motivo obvio. — comentó Jazz quietándole importancia con un ademán de su mano. Alice lo miraba con una mezcla de decepción y odio que jamás había visto en sus facciones de duende travieso. Y mucho menos si sus ojos apuntaban a Jasper. —Bella sabe nuestro secreto. Llamamos la atención lo suficiente por el solo hecho de ser medios raros para la comunidad de Forks ¿Cómo creen que reaccionaría la gente si empiezan el rumor de que somos Vampiros? Tendremos que marcharnos. Hasta podría ser que nos tuviéramos que ir a algún recóndito lugar de Europa del norte. O peor, imaginen que se enteran los Vulturis. No creo que debamos correr ese riesgo. Además la muchachita no tiene tanta importancia. Luego de unos años nadie notara su muerte. — vimos todos como se oscurecían sus ojos, y tragaba una gran cantidad de saliva, o mejor dicho ponzoña. — y su sangre…Edward, tu me entiendes mejor que nadie… es tan…—inspiró profundamente. Él se encontraba a mi lado, y yo tenía un poco de su aroma en la ropa, culpa de mi cercanía para con ella en el bosque. —tan apetecible.

— Bueno es suficiente Jasper. —lo corto Carlisle. A mi hermano se le despertaba la sed de solo pensar en su sangre, y a mí también, pude distinguir como ardía mi garganta. Pensé que había superado esta etapa de no poder resistirme a ella. Pero seguía afectándome. Inclusive luego de visitar su cuarto tantas noches. —Edward ¿Por qué estas de acuerdo con su propuesta hijo?

— Bueno, es muy riesgoso, como él dijo, ella podría abrir su boca, y decirle al pueblo que somos vampiros. —eso fue todo lo que alegué, sinceramente no estaba seguro de si quería eliminarla de la faz de la tierra, o eliminarla de mi mente, de mis sentimientos. Me sentía muy resentido con ella, por su desconfianza, por mirarme con miedo, por no querer ser mi amiga.

— Alice ¿Qué tienes para decirnos? —pregunto Carlisle.

— Que todo lo que dicen este par son tonterías. Ellos no pueden estar seguros de que ella dirá algo. Dentro de todo es una chica inteligente, y dudo que sea capaz de ir y decirle al pueblo que hay vampiros en Forks. Puesto que nadie le creería. La gente no se toma e serio estas cosas, ya no creen en los monstruos y criaturas de fantasía. — respiró profundamente y miró hacia el techo. — Además, ella tiene derecho a vivir. Por algo somos vegetarianos, por algo nos esforzamos en no sucumbir a nuestro lado más bestial. Tú mismo dijiste Edward, que ya no te importaba romper las reglas, porque de todos modos irías al infierno, has hecho el esfuerzo de no matarla por su sangre, porque te agrada su compañía, como persona, no como la cena.

— Ella dice todo eso porque esta convencida de que será su mejor amiga. —Repliqué indignado. No era justo que intentara manipular mi mente a su favor. Iba a terminar convenciéndome de que no la matara.

— No interrumpan. —pidió Carlisle seriamente. — ¿Alice? Prosigue.

— Carlisle, si ellos no la matan, y ella continúa con su vida, tendré la oportunidad de ser su amiga, lo _vi_. Y se que es egoísta de mi parte. Pero ninguno de ustedes sabe cuan importante para mi es ella. Yo siento que ya la quiero. —susurró apenada. Hubo un silencio en el que todos permanecieron callados.

— Yo no quiero sentir la culpabilidad de ninguno de nosotros por ser los autores de su muerte. Pero tampoco quiero que tengamos problemas con el secreto. —dijo Emmett, sorprendiéndonos a todos. — Propongo que consideremos darle un plazo, como un tiempo de prueba. Y vigilarla continuamente. Y en cuanto notemos que ella está por abrir la boca. Intervenimos ¿Qué les parece? — Rose lo miraba orgullosa, igual que Esme y Carlisle. Alice lo miraba con adoración, y Jasper con la boca abierta.

— ¿Te comiste un oso súper inteligente? —pregunté en broma por su perspicacia.

— Bueno, demen un poco de crédito, que bromee no significa que sea estúpido. —dijo ofendido. — ¿Y bien, vamos a votar o que?

— De acuerdo ¿Alguno se opone a la propuesta de Emmett? —dijo Carlisle. Nadie dijo nada. Jasper me miró por un segundo, y luego todos negamos. —entonces, que comience l guardia ¿Quién será el primero en seguirla?

— ¡Yo! —pidió Alice. —No me molesta en lo absoluto cuidar de ella — me miró seria — tampoco me molesta seguirla las veinticuatro horas del día. —miró a Jasper a los ojos con una intensa mirada llena de decepción — de todos modos, ya no tengo motivos para seguir mi vida como antes. — Y al segundo salió volando de la casa, para correr en busca de Bella.

Ese había sido un muy duro golpe para Jasper. Él tendía que luchar rudo si quería recuperar la confianza y fe de su Esposa.

**Bella POV:**

Desperté con una energía renovada. Me sentía muy feliz. Había soñado con Jacob. Solo era la imagen de su sonrisa, pero eso era más que suficiente.

Me di una ducha rápida. Me cambié sencilla, pero hice hincapié en quedar bonita. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que debía verme bien para alguien. Me preguntaba si era una buena idea ir hasta La Push. Quizás solo por el mediodía. Pero el timbre sonó, cambiando mis planes completamente. Bajé las Escalera con ansias ¿Sería Jacob? ¿Y si era Edward? No, él no tenía motivos para venir.

Abrí la puerta. Y sonreí al reconocer a ese hermoso chico moreno, con su cabello largo lacio y negro, con sus ojos tan profundos como el cielo en la noche.

— ¡Jake! —grité saltando sobre él. Nos tambaleamos un poco por el impacto. Pero lo escuché reír gustoso.

— Que linda forma de recibir a tus visitas — dijo burlesco — ¿Me pregunto si eres así con todos?

— No, solo con tigo — confesé. Inmediatamente enrojecí. Él sonrió ampliamente. — ¿Ya des-desayunaste? — tartamudee.

— No.

— Perfecto. Desayunamos juntos —dije sin siquiera preguntar.

Caminé a la cocina con él pisándome los talones. Estuvimos en silencio, él me veía actuar, y yo solo actuaba. Preparé tocino, bacón, huevos revueltos, tostadas y jugo. Nos sentamos y Jacob me miraba sorprendido.

— Esto huele bien, espero que sea tan rico como se ve. — sonrió y se llevó el tenedor a la boca. Luego de ver su expresión de puro placer, me dediqué a comer lo mío. Jacob no frenó hasta dejar el segundo plato completamente vacío.

— Bueno, parece que si estaba rico —comenté cuando terminé de lavar los platos.

— Valla que si lo estaba. — en casa no solemos desayunar así. Por lo general mi padre toma café, y yo solo cereales con leche. No es que no me gusten, pero la comida elaborada es obra de una mujer.

Caminamos por el jardín trasero, solo dando vueltas, el día estaba nublado, pero hacía calor increíblemente. Claro, en Forks uno considera un día caluroso cuando se mantiene entre doce y veinte grados centígrados.

Me contó un poco de su infancia. Recordamos los días en que yo jugaba con sus hermanas, y lo usábamos al pequeño Jake para que hiciera el papel de hijo o padre. Realmente humillante. Pero ahora ya no era el pequeño Jake. De hecho, por más que él sea menor que yo, es bastante maduro.

En un momento me di cuenta que él había tomado mi mano. Le dí pequeños apretones. Jacob sonrió levantó nuestras manos unidas, y las puso entre su rostro y el mío. La diferencia en la tonalidad de la piel era vertiginosa. Como azúcar y chocolate. Besó el dorso de mi mano. Y acercó su rostro al mío. Lentamente pero sin dudas. Tuve que inclinarme hacia arriba para seguir la línea de sus ojos, porque él era más alto que yo. Juntó sus labios con los míos. Y el cosquilleo del día anterior se repitió. Fue un beso muy dulce, cargado de cariño. Nos movíamos acompasadamente. Posó su mano libre en mi mejilla derecha y se alejó para mirarme a los ojos. Yo sonreí. No teníamos nada que decirnos.

Sentí que nos observaban. Giré mi mirada hacia el bosque que estaba tras Jacob. Y juro haber visto que las ramas se movían. Se erizaron los bellos de mi nuca.

— ¿Qué ves? — preguntó girando su cabeza.

— No estoy segura. Creí ver a alguien mirarnos. —él rió

— No te persigas Bella. Si no quieres que te vean con migo solo dilo. —lo mire entrecerrando los ojos, ahora mas relajada. Golpeé su hombro.

— No me molesta en absoluto que me vean con tigo Jake.

— ¿Eso que significa? —preguntó para molestarme, y hacerme confesar.

— Eso significa lo que sea que tenga que significar. —contesté astutamente para que él no me incomodara.

— Pues acabas de besar a alguien dos años menor que tú. Yo solo soy un niño de quince años recién cumplidos. —me picó.

— ¿Me estas diciendo vieja? —le dije fingiendo ofensa. —pues te voy a demostrar lo muy niña que puedo ser. —automáticamente salí corriendo. — ¡A que no me atrapas! —grité por sobre mi hombro.

Él solo se quedó plantado viéndome sorprendido. Pero a los segundos salió tras de mí riendo a carcajada abierta. Pegué un grito agudo cuando lo vi acercarse demasiado. Corrimos por las calles del barrio, llamando la atención, poco me importó me estaba divirtiendo. Sentía esa adrenalina que desde que era chica no sentía. El ser perseguida era más divertido de lo que recordaba. Volví corriendo y jadeando por la calle frente a mi casa. Subí por el camino de piedras hasta la puerta de entrada. Estaba cerrada evidentemente. No tenía tiempo de buscar la llave por lo que pensé en rodear la casa.

Pero Jacob estaba demasiado cerca, y me acorraló contra la puerta. Posando sus manos alrededor de mi cabeza. Ambos jadeábamos, y su aliento llegó hasta mi rostro, mareándome un poco. Se acercó de golpe. No me lo esperaba. Pero me dio un beso tan feroz y lleno de energía que sentí que deliraba. Su lengua entró en mi boca, y bailó junto a la mía. El estar agitados, y la falta de oxígeno a causa del beso nos hizo separarnos para recuperar el aire. Nos miramos intensamente mientras respirábamos profundamente. Solté una carcajada. Solo reía porque estaba feliz ¿Quién hubiera dicho que venir a Forks me cambiaria para bien? No podía quejarme de nada. Jacob me había dado mi primer beso. Y él estaba con migo ahora. Sentía una intensa conexión entre nosotros, y eso me hacía más que feliz.

Me agaché escapándome por debajo de su brazo derecho. Corriendo y riendo a carcajadas. No tardó en seguirme. Rodeamos la casa, y entre por la puerta trasera de la cocina. Llegué hasta el salón. Donde Jacob me atrapó empujándome por los aires, caímos sobre el sofá. No fue brusco pero no pude evitar chillar de la sorpresa.

Reímos el uno junto al otro recostados en el sofá. Recuperando el aliento. Mientras nos mirábamos fijamente. Estudié sus ojos. Los cuales estaban llenos de emoción y alegría. Me miraba como si fuera única, y eso generaba cosquillas en mi estómago. Me sentí importante. Sentí que me había perdido de la mejor parte de mi vida. Y era mi juventud. Siempre pensando como adulta. Realmente era una aburrida.

Eso iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante. No pensaba seguir siendo la adulta de la casa. Tenía diecisiete años. Y todavía podía comportarme como una cría.

— Eres lento Jake. — le dije para picarlo.

— Eso es lo que tú crees, que yo no corra al total de mi potencial es diferente. —me contestó justificándose.

— Si… como digas — luego reí. Y él me besó. Era tan impredecible, que siempre me sorprendía. Correspondí a sus labios, tan dulces y carnosos. Suaves y tiernos. Me encantaban sus besos. Rozó mis costados con sus manos, colocándose sobre mí. Sentía todo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Pero me sentía tan a gusto que no me opuse. El beso se prolongo unos largos minutos. Fue dulce y lleno de cariño, nada tan feroz y apasionado como el que nos dimos en la entrada de mi casa. Lentamente nos separamos, y nos quedamos viéndonos nuevamente. Sin palabras de por medio. — Te quiero — susurre unos minutos después. Él abrió sus ojos sorprendido, para luego dedicarme una enorme y radiante sonrisa que iluminó su rostro. Me dio un casto beso más y me dijo:

— Yo también te quiero _Bells_. —correspondí a su sonrisa al escucharlo, eso era tan maravilloso.

— Así que… ¿Ahora me dirás Bells? —pregunte juguetona.

— Si, porque me haces oír campanas cuando me besas. —reí por su comentario, y me alegro que me apodara de una forma tan original. — entonces, _Bells_ ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos con Leha y conoces a Seth, su hermano menor? —propuso remarcando mi apodo.

— Me agrada la idea, Jake… — contesté, esta vez siendo yo quien unía mis labios con los suyos.

Awwww… no son tiernos? Definitivamente amo esta pareja.

Habra sido alice quien la espiaba desde el bosque, o será alguien más?

No odien a jasper, el no es malo, solo es vampiro… jejeje… bueno no olviden sus reviews!

********

**

* * *

**

Muchas gtracias a todos mis lectores, y les digo con cariño que esto es por ustedes, se los dedico solo a ustedes!

**Besos... Angelina =D**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER BLA BLA BLA... YO SOLO ME DIGNO A DIVERTIRME CON ELLOS BLA BLA BLA... PORQUE LA HISTORIA ES MIA, Y ESTÁ BASADA EN SUS LIBROS!**

**

* * *

**

**Hola! Bueno primero que nada… muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios… son lo más preciado que tiene esta historia, porque recuerden que solo la he seguido escribiendo por ustedes, por lo que les suplico no me fallen, y tómense 5 segundos en dejarme algo escrito, ya sea una queja, o un "me gusta". hoy no les contesto individualmente, pero es que ya es muy tarde aca en Argentina, y me he quedado escribiendo una hora y media este SUPER capitulo solo por ustedes. Así que este Capítulo se lo dedico a:**

**"oceanide**** y ****malavik" =D**

**Hoy leeran el motívo de porqué es de categoría M… uuuuuu que sera? Jaja. Habrá un poco de todo… 2 POV nuevos…uno a pedido de ustedes, el otro me pareció buena idea para explicar como se hán sucedido las cosas simultáneamente. Quiero que me digan si les molesta que sea redundante con los POV, porque he puesto algunas cosas que habían sido contadas previamente, pero ahora contadas por alguien más. Beno en fín haganmelo saber si les molesta.**

**

* * *

**

Una Reacción más Normal

**Alice POV: **

Luego de decirle de forma muy dura a Jasper que estaba más que disgustada con él, corrí en línea recta hasta la casa de Bella. Cuando llegué pude vislumbrar que ella se encontraba adentro con un muchacho, que por sus rasgos distinguí que era de la reserva indígena. Lo que no entendía era el por que de su cercanía y confianza.

Estuvieron juntos toda la mañana, desayunaron juntos, vieron tele juntos caminaron juntos, hablaron juntos, rieron juntos, por poco no iban al baño juntos, estoy segura que lo hubieran hecho si no fuera por lo obvio.

Almorzaron solos. Y por la tarde se marcharon junto con el Jefe Swan hacia la reserva Quileute. Al llegar al límite me tenté en cruzarlo ¿Qué podía salir mal? No había Lobos en La Push desde hacía décadas. Mas no pude hacerlo, sabía que pesaría en mi subconsciente.

Volví a casa. Apenas llegue todos me atosigaron a preguntas. Relaté un poco de todo, y aclaré explícitamente que no había habido rastros ni mención de Edward, o vampiros, ni siquiera nuestro apellido.

Edward obviamente, desconfiado espió en mi mente, y al no encontrar fallas cometidas por parte de Bella, supo que yo no mentía.

— Eso no significa que aún pueda salvarse. Debemos seguir vigilándola. —me dijo amargado como nunca antes lo había visto. Ahora que lo pensaba, al que no había visto era a Jasper. — Se fue a cazar. Se siente tan miserable que nos estaba afectando a todos. Y Esme lo echó.

— ¡Edward! —gritó Esme.

— Bueno… no lo echó, le propuso hacerlo para que no siguiera molestándonos.

— Está bien. Así es como deberían sentirse ustedes dos. Por planificar el asesinato de mi futura mejor amiga. —le recriminé. — Eres un mal perdedor Edward Anthony Masen. Y que te quede bien claro. Que no voy a dejarte matar a nadie, al menos mientras ese alguien sea una persona bondadosa y que no perjudique íntegramente a nuestra familia. —espeté ceñuda, seria y más segura de lo que nadie en esta casa me pudiera haber visto alguna vez.

Un par de horas después la visión de Bella despidiéndose de un hombre en silla de ruedas, y al rato en auto junto con Jacob, su padre y una chica morena, me llegó. Supe que estarían por volver. Salí pitando de mi cuarto, sin despedirme de nadie. En cierta forma estaba enojada con todos un poco, porque nadie se opuso inmediatamente a la decisión de mi esposo y mi hermano.

Llegué en el segundo exacto en el que cruzaban la línea. Ahora solo venían Bella y su padre. Sin hablar, sin ser en absoluto comunicativos, ni miradas ni cariñitos al estilo familiar.

Comenzaba a entender a Bella. No era una chica del todo expresiva. Pero cuando sus emociones la colmaban explotaba, así sea en llanto, en pasión, en felicidad, un tristeza. Bueno el fin es que ella solo dejaba acumular todas sus emociones, para después expresarlas de una. Supe que era así, porque en el momento en el que entró en su habitación se formó en su rostro la más grande de las sonrisas y saltando y bailando cual niña comenzó a tararear una canción muy popular del momento que decía "I'm so happy ". **(N/A: Se que puede ser redundante, pero es mi obligación aclarar. Significa "estoy muy feliz")**

La habitación de Bella estaba repleta del aroma de mi hermano. El muy descarado se había colado en su ventana desde hacía un mes atrás aproximadamente. Era un loco, un cínico, estaba totalmente de mente. No es que lo juzgue mal, pero, no es nada normal entrar a la habitación de una chica, sin su permiso, por su ventana, a altas horas de la noche, solo para verla dormir sin ser notado, mientras te torturas por no poder leer sus pensamientos, mientras te torturas el triple aguantando las ganas de degustar su sangre y matarla porque ella es demasiado deliciosa, para luego irte en la madrugada, sin dejar rastros, y comportarte como un completo idiota antipático cuando estas junto a ella en clase de Biología ¿Tengo, o no tengo razón? Está bien lo admito. No hay forma de que Edward sea normal, nada en él lo es, siquiera siendo vampiro es normal. Pero así es mi familia. Un grupo de anormales hasta en el mundo de lo anormal.

Pasé la noche pensando en cosas tan estúpidas como las locuras de mi querido hermano Edward. Me apenaba por él. Había comenzado a ver algo de brillo en sus ojos. Pero claro. Bella no tenía la culpa de nada, dentro de todo, es de inteligente salir huyendo de una sanguijuela como nosotros.

Eso por otro lado me preocupaba. Yo la quería como mi mejor amiga, porque así debía ser. Pero ella no iba a aceptarme. No sabiendo lo que soy.

Tenía que empezar de a poco. Y ya comenzaba a tener una vaga idea de cómo hacerlo.

— Jake—susurró Bella en sueños, nuevamente, era la quinta o sexta vez que lo hacía. Y automáticamente sonreía. Eso me molestaba, yo quería que ella estuviera con Edward, tal y como pensé que sucedería. Pero no. Ese niño Quileute había hecho algo con ella. Quizás la hechizó. No, eso no era posible, el chico no olía a hechicero.

Luego de un rato de que Bella despertara, llegó el famoso Jacob. Su nombre había sido desgastado por los labios de la chica durante toda la noche. Tocó timbre y fue recibido muy efusivamente por su amiga.

Pero lo que pasó esa mañana fue sorprendente. No lo ví venír, era como si Bella y Jacob se comportaran muy naturalmente, ellos estaban siendo espontáneos. Pero después túve que alejarme un poco de la casa, y darles su espacio. Primero, porque no quería que esas imágenes se quedaran en mi mente y Edward reaccionara mal. Y segundo, porque me dolía en el pecho al recordar que estaba sumamente enojada con el amor de mi existencia.

**Jacob POV:**

— Bella cuando quieras puedes venir a visitarme. —Le invitó Leha al bajar del auto patrulla de Charlie.

— Igualmente Leha. —contestó Bella.

— Y… suerte con ya sabes quién. —La miré alarmado y molesto por su comentario. Me invadió la curiosidad y los celos ¿Quién es "Ya sabes quién"?

Caminamos hacia la puerta y no aguanté más.

— ¿De quien hablabas Leha? —ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo— vamos dime…— insistí ella volvió a negar mirando hacia otro lado y levantando las manos. Hizo el gesto de cerrar su boca con un cierre. — Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime… te lo ruego—junté mis manos en súplica. Pero me ignoró. Entramos a su casa en el momento en que se perdía de vista el automóvil.

— ¡Hola mamá! —saludo

— Claro, ahora no tienes un cierre en la boca. —ironicé. Ella solo rió.

— Estoy con Jacob. Sam se encontraba descompuesto y está ocupando la cama de Jake.

— Hola chicos— apareció Sue saliendo de la cocina. — si me dijo tu padre lo que sucedió. No hay problema cariño—dijo dirigiéndose a mí. — Seth estará encantado de compartir habitación con tigo. — besó mi mejilla. Al rato caminé hasta el cuarto de Seth, donde él estaba. Aún tenía tiempo de huir, él no sabía que estaba acá. Y no es que no me agradara, pero era demasiado atosigante, un niño que me admiraba. Y no se que me ve, si soy súper simplón.

— ¿Qué hay Seth? —saludé entrando a su cuarto.

— ¡Jake! — gritó alegre al verme. Perfecto, estaría toda la noche preguntándome cosas de mi vida, de la adolescencia, consejos con las chicas y hablándome de deportes. Seguramente no se callaría.

— Esta noche dormiré acá. Sam esta enfermo en mi casa. —le comenté, y se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea.

— Si algo dijo de eso mamá. —comentó sin importancia.

— Si y creo que yo tampoco me siento muy bien. —mentí descaradamente. Pero no veía otro remedio era eso o escucharlo parlotear y no dormir.

— ¿Quieres que le diga a mi madre? — dijo preocupado.

— No creo, que prefiero descansar.

— Está bien. Eso será mejor. —dijo aliviado de que no estuviera demasiado mal como para tenerme lejos. —duerme en la cama de abajo. Yo ocuparé la de arriba de la litera.

— Gracias, amiguito. — revolví su largo y negro cabello. Luego me senté sacándome las zapatillas. Me recosté.

No se como, ni se porque fue tan rápido, al parecer estaba realmente cansado, porque me dormí al instante en que apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada.

Desperté al darme el sol naranja en la cara. Estaba amaneciendo justo en ese instante. Escuché que ya había gente despierta fuera del cuarto. No tenía sueño, y la verdad era que quería estar con Bella, así que luego de vestirme salí hacia la cocina, dejando atrás a un baboso durmiente, alias, Seth.

Entré y estaba Sue con Harry desayunando, él le decía algo muy emocionado y feliz. Supuse que Sam se encontraría mejor.

— Buendía Jacob. —besó mi frente la madre del baboso durmiente, al levantarse.

— Muy buenos—agregué sonriendo, le devolví la alegría al pensar en que estaría con Bella en unos momentos.

— ¿Desayunas algo cielo?

— Claro que sí. Muero de hambre.

— Estos chicos parecen desnutridos…— susurró Sue riendo por lo bajo.

— Pues es normal. Están en crecimiento— dijo Harry sonriendo y palmeando mi espalda. — hay que darles comida siempre que quieran. Así se ponen grandes, y fuertes. Como un Hombre Lobo. — dijo con orgullo y emoción en su mirada. Su esposa solo asintió y comenzó a servirme huevos revueltos. — y ya que estas sírveme un poco más a mi. — pidió Harry mirando con hambre mi plato.

— Tu te pondrás grande y gordo como un Hombre Vaca, si te sirvo de esto cariño— se burló su esposa. Yo reí abiertamente, y ella me siguió. Él solo nos miró fingiendo ofensa.

— O grande y gordo como un Lobo Marino. — dije yo. Volvimos a reír los dos de nuestro sarcasmo usando las palabras Hombre Lobo.

— Basta de reír a costa de mi y mi enorme estómago. No ven que no es que este gordo. Solo estoy lleno de dulzura. — nos dijo fingiendo ofensa. Esta vez los tres reímos abiertamente.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó una radiante Leha entrando a la cocina y sentándose a mi lado.

— Es solo que Jacob será u Hombre lobo si se alimenta bien, y tu padre será un Lobo Marino si sigue comiendo. —contestó Sue. Mi amiga rió alegre.

— Oh Jacob… trae a Bella a almorzar, así la conocen todos. —propuso Leha.

— Es una buena idea— afirmó Sue.

— Esta bien, veré si ella puede. Tal vez no quiera. Dice que hueles muy mal Leha, deberías bañarte sabes—le dije fingiendo cara de asco mientras abanicaba con mi mano en su dirección.

— Tonto. —dijo riendo y golpeando mi hombro suavemente.

Luego de desayunar Harry me acercó a casa de Bella. Era temprano aún, me preguntaba si estaría despierta. Después de todo era Domingo.

Realmente me gustaba mucho esta chica, teníamos mucha química, tal y como solían decir mis amigos. Pero me atemorizaba, solo un poco, el tema de anoche ¿Quién era el famoso "Ya sabes quién" que había mencionado Leha? Capaz a ella le gustaba alguien más. Pero me había besado ¡Y madre santa! ¡Que beso! Fue de lo más fogoso y delicioso que jamás recibí. Las niñas a las que había besado por curiosidad y juegos no eran nada comparado con Bella. Juro haber escuchado campanas mientras la sentía besarme.

Toqué el timbre y ella saltó a abrazarme gritando mi nombre. Estaba preciosa. Noté que se había arreglado un poco más, pero seguía siendo casual.

— Que linda forma de recibir a tus visitas — me burlé — ¿Me pregunto si eres así con todos?

— No, solo con tigo — confesó. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo adorablemente y no pude evitar sonreír. — ¿Ya des-desayunaste? — preguntó entrecortado.

— No. — mentí. Y era simplemente porque quería pasar tiempo con ella. Además en cualquier momento me daría hambre nuevamente.

— Perfecto. Desayunamos juntos. — luego la seguí a la cocina.

Feliz. Así me sentía. Habíamos estado toda la mañana tonteando, jugando cual niños, hablando como adultos, sobre todo y la vida, nuestras vidas, y besándonos como apasionados adolescentes. Tres en uno. Niños, adolescentes, y adultos. Tres facetas que ella tenía y que me encantaban, y que yo no temía mostrar, puesto que con ella todo era tan natura. La adoraba. Se me llenaba el pecho de un exquisito sentimiento que nunca había experimentado. Verla sonreír. Sentir su tacto suave. Besarla y saborear sus labios. Escucharla reír. Su confianza. Su belleza, porque sin dudas que ella es y será siempre hermosa. Su personalidad y carisma que minuto a minuto me sorprendían.

Tenía la sensación de que Bella había sido una chica de lo más reservada y seria toda su vida, pero sin dudas eso estaba cambiando. Quizás era por mí. Pero eso no lo sabía.

Estábamos tonteando y hablando de su nuevo apodo, cuando recordé la invitación de Leha. Por supuesto Bella aceptó ir a almorzar con ellos.

Volví a apresar sus ojos en una profunda mirada. Flotando en sus ojos de chocolate derretido la sentí acercarse. Su cuerpo se pegó un poco más al mío. Yo le había dado cierta distancia por respeto, pero ella se acomodó más junto a mí, gustosa. Por más que ni nos moviéramos, besáramos o siquiera tocáramos, juro que comencé a sentir como mi temperatura aumentaba. Esta chica me estaba haciendo sentir mil cosas nuevas, y todas juntas un mismo fin de semana. Ella se acercó más a mi rostro, lo que provocó que su pierna hiciera fricción con mi zona sensible. Eso, sumado a su húmedo beso, me hizo delirar. Tomé su cintura y la acerqué más, sus dedos se enredaron en mi largo cabello. Estuvimos dándonos el beso más pasional que jamás recibí. Jugamos con las lenguas en la boca de uno, sobre los labios del otro, sobre su cuello y oreja, sobre mi mandíbula y labios. Estaba duro. Y eso ella lo sabía, se que ella podía sentirme, su cuerpo me provocaba, sus manos me recorrían el torso, y se que ella escuchaba mis suaves gemidos de placer, de solo sentirla tan cerca.

Mis manos se escaparon por debajo de su remera, acariciando su espalda. Su piel tan tersa me encantaba. Recorrí con mis dedos todo su costado. Desde su mejilla, pasando por su cuello, costillas cintura, caderas, muslo y piernas. Ella suspiraba con mis suaves roces. Y no es que yo no muriera por poner mis manos en otras partes de su cuerpo bien desarrolladas. Pero tenía en claro, que era demasiado pronto, y si bien nos habíamos declarado que nos queríamos, aún quedaban cosas por hablar y vivir juntos, no quería acelérame.

Poco a poco bajamos los decibeles. Nos fuimos calmando haciendo nuestro momento de lujuria, más cariñoso y dulce. Con un último beso nos acomodamos un poco en el sofá. Que estaba todo desaliñado, con almohadones en el suelo, culpa de nuestro revoltoso beso. Mi corazón aún estaba desbocado. Y la respiración de Bella también. Ella tenía un leve sonrojo, no por vergüenza, más bien provocado por el acaloramiento. Mi excitado miembro se tomo su tiempo en volver a la normalidad. Pero me era imposible concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera Bella y sus besos y caricias. Después de todo era un adolescente de 15, y ella una adolescente de 17, que había logrado ponerme como una moto.

Me preguntaba que tanta experiencia tendría ella con los chicos. Por lo que se lo pregunté:

— Bells—la llamé. Ella solo respondió con un sonido entre sus labios. —quería saber… ¿Tu has tenido relaciones con alguien alguna vez? — lo se soy un descarado. Pero era muy importante para mi su respuesta, aunque eso no cambiaria lo mucho que yo la quería.

— Oh…— dijo sorprendida, apuesto a que no se lo esperaba. Se enderezó para mirarme fijo. Estaba roja como tomate. —no Jake…de hecho…— inspiró profundamente y exhaló para tomar coraje—nunca he tenido novio, y tampoco había besado, o dejado que me besara nadie. —su respuesta me hizo feliz en muchas formas. Y sonreí ampliamente. —no te rías de mi.

— No lo hago bonita. Sonrío porque esa respuesta me encanta. — luego medité su mirada sorprendida y picarona a la vez. Se acercó a mis labios rozándolos suavemente.

— ¿Ah si, te encanta? ¿Y esto te encanta? —preguntó muy sensualmente para luego morder mi labio inferior al momento en que su cuerpo se friccionaba con mi entrepierna. Se me escapó un gemido muy audible. Me delaté completamente, ella sonrió radiante y se volvió a acurrucar a mi lado sin darme más contacto que su cabeza en mi pecho y sus brazos a mis lados.

Al diablo toda la concentración y el esfuerzo que había implementado en sacarme de encima toda la excitación. Con ese simple, pero muy provocativo, movimiento, me había dejado palmado y duro nuevamente. La escuché reír por lo bajo al ver mi rostro, que reflejaba el horror y placer que sentía paralelamente.

************

**

* * *

**

****

Se que soy cruel con las hormonas de nuestro Jake, al dejarlo así, pero en mi historia se harán las cosas mucho mejor, y verán que todo pasa a su tiempo.

****

**Pobrecita Alice…verdad? Ya vamos a hacer algo por ella que es un angelito!**

****************

**************Bueno besos gente hermosa!**********

**Angelina! ( = **


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER BLA BLA BLA... YO SOLO ME DIGNO A DIVERTIRME CON ELLOS BLA BLA BLA... PORQUE LA HISTORIA ES MIA, Y ESTÁ BASADA EN SUS LIBROS!**

* * *

**Hola! Bueno primero que nada… muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios… son lo más preciado que tiene esta historia, porque recuerden que solo la he seguido escribiendo por ustedes, por lo que les suplico no me fallen, y tómense 5 segundos en dejarme algo escrito, ya sea una queja, o un "me gusta".**

**Segundo… mil disculpas por no postear antes. Estuve rindiendo y cuidando a mis hermanos. Pero les recompenso con este capitulo! Es genial! A mi me encanta, ademas tenemos mucha accion lujuriosa!**

**He aca las respuestas de sus reviews!**

**dark angel-loveless:** Muchas gracias por comentar! Y bienvenida! Gracias por unirte a nosotras, y a mis escrituras… y aca todos podemos pervertirnos lo que queramos, inclusive los comentarios… asique vos dale tranquila!Jaja!...besos

**patry-ponfe-black:** hola! Lo que piense bella cuando jake se transforme es un misterio para todas! Y yo tambien disfruto muchisimo que edd este celoso!Bienvenida seas a mi grupo de lectoras!

**lizitablackswan:** me has hecho enrojecer mas que bella!( mentira eso es imposible) pero en verdad estoy sonriendo como estupida al leer tu comentario… me hace muy feliz que te guste!que te fascine tanto!Hay dios! Me haces sentir orgullosa de mi!jajaja… gracias! Y bienvenida!

**Ailei-chan:** me alegro que comentes ahora, pense que no me leias más… pero bueno… quedate tranquila yo se que la gente tiene vida propia nadie vive para leerme a mi jajaj! Alice es genial, sera muy importante en este fic, tendrá otro tipo de protagonismo!Besos!

**malavik:** me alegra que te vallan bien los diferentes pov…todos estamos de acuerdo con q las hormonas de jake son lo mejor, y que alice merece mas atención tambien! Jaja! Dedicarte el cap es para mi un honor!besos!

**ahora a leeeeerrrrrrrr!**

* * *

**Una Reacción más Normal**

**Alice POV:**

Edward fue el idiota más idiota de los idiotas, al dejarse notar por Bella y Jacob. Ellos dos se estaban besando muy apasionadamente cuando mi queridísimo y entrometido lee-mentes pisó una rama al verlos. Yo lo hubiera podido evitar que él los viera Besarse de esa forma, ya que sabía que él vendría a espiar, gracias a mi poder. Pero no pude preveer su reacción, la cual me tomó por sorpresa. Encolerizado arrancó cuatro pinos.

¿Y por que digo que es un idiota? Porque Bella lo oyó. Y esa chica tan perspicaz es un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando se trata de mantener algo oculto de ella.

Jacob y Bella se pasaron la mañana besuqueándose como si un demonio los poseyera. Eran muy pasionales. Claro que les di su distancia y prevacía. Para el mediodía volvieron a la Reserva. Eso me anulaba completamente. Claro que no me preocupaba en absoluto que Bella nos delatara. Estoy cien por ciento segura de que ella no lo hará. Sin embargo, adoro espiarla. No por ser metiche, no, pero estar al tanto de ella estos dos días me ha hecho adorarla. Quiero cuidarla, asegurarme de que es feliz. Y ganarme su confianza.

— Alice— escuché que me llamaba Jasper en cuanto llegué a casa— quiero hablar con tigo— me pidió acercándose. Su imagen tan perfecta a mis ojos me hizo desearlo y extrañarlo. Odiaba estar enojada con Jasper. Él era, es y será siempre el amor de mi vida.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme Jasper? —pregunté un poco molesta.

— Alice. Lo lamento. En verdad siento mucho comportarme como una bestia desalmada. — él era sincero. Y llegaban oleadas de culpa de su cuerpo. — discúlpame por casi tirar a la basura las décadas de esfuerzo de parte de toda la familia, y tuya, sobre todo tuya. — se acercó a mi, quedando a cincuenta centímetros. — Lamento menospreciar tu fe en mí, y también juro que nunca más me dejaré dominar por mi lado bestial.

— Jasper— sollocé. Lo abracé por la cintura. La verdad es que yo era muy enana, y era lo más cómodo. Enterré mi cara en su pecho y me regocijé en la sensación de tener su contacto devuelta. Lo necesitaba demasiado. —Te amo.

— Yo te amo a ti Alice. —me respondió enviándome cariño através de su poder.

Caminamos rodeando la casa, de la mano, simplemente mirándonos a los ojos. Llegamos hasta un río que estaba a unos kilómetros de casa, y ahí fue que no lo soporté más.

Me arrojé a sus labios y lo besé con anhelo. La pasión que yo sentía fue percibida por Jasper. Entonces él también sintió mucha pasión, incrementando la mía, era un círculo vicioso muy placentero.

Jasper me abraso y alzó en el aire. Ambos desesperados por unirnos más. No despegamos los labios ni dijimos nada.

Las manos siempre cuidadosas de mi caballero sureño, fueron bruscas esta vez. Desgarró mi simple vestido, acto que me enloqueció de lujuria.

Dí un pequeño gritó al sentir sus afilados dientes en mi hombro, mordisqueó mi clavícula subiendo hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja. Y me susurró tan sensualmente un "Te amo Alice", que me derretí en sus brazos.

Rodee sus caderas con mis piernas. Y arranqué su camisa. Nunca en mi vida le había dado tan poca importancia a la ropa.

Velozmente Jasper se deshizo de sus pantalones, y con ellos su boxer. Su cuerpo totalmente desnudo contra el mió me hizo arder en deseo aun más. Lo besé bruscamente con fiereza, y furia.

Fui tan bestial que perdió el equilibrio, caímos al río y la corriente nos arrastró hasta unas rocas. Donde nos quedamos atascados. El agua fría para los humanos pero calida para nosotros, bañaba nuestros cuerpos haciéndonos arder más.

Con un manotazo Jasper quitó las dos prendas que me quedaban, ahora sí estaba totalmente expuesta a mi amado. Y con un gruñido bestial, embistió contra mis caderas.

El placer no se hizo esperar. Los jadeos. Las miradas lujuriosas y llenas de adoración. Estábamos fuera de si. Completamente poseídos por nuestro lado frenético.

— Jasper— le urgí. Dándole a entender que no soportaba más. Acto seguido aumentó el ritmo y la potencia.

Gruñó. Y juntos sentimos el placer explotar, así culminando en la exquisitez máxima.

**Bella POV:**

La tarde con Leha y su familia fue divertida en todo momento. Jacob no dejó de estar a mi lado, de lo cual no podía quejarme.

A las cinco de la tarde me llevó a casa. En el viaje cantamos canciones tontas de la radio y nos burlamos de las letras.

— La verdad es que Seth es muy Dulce, no se por que no te agrada Jacob. —le comente al entrar al calor de la casa de Charlie.

— Si me agrada, pero es un crió un poco pesado. Lo quiero mucho aunque no lo creas.

— Mmm... me pondré celosa. —le dije bromeando.

— No tienes porque. A él no me apetece besarlo. — Lugo de decir eso atrapó mi cuerpo contra la pared junto al perchero. Presionó sus labios suavemente. Sentí mis piernas flaquear. Jacob tenía este efecto en mi, y me encantaba. Separó su boca de la mía, y se alejó. Lo sujeté del cuello, pero solo porque si no lo hacía caería al suelo.

— Está bien, te creo. — le dije riendo. Bajó su mirada al suelo, repentinamente avergonzado. Su altura me permitía ver su sonrojo claramente. Ahora era un privilegio ser más baja. —¿Por qué te sonrojas? — pregunté divertida.

— Bells…— dudó— ¿Quieres ser mi novia oficialmente? — me quedé sin habla, si seré tonta, eso no me lo esperaba. Pero claro que quería. Era más de lo que esperaba de Forks.

— Oh…— lo miré sonriendo. Y bese sus labios castamente poniéndome de puntillas. —oficialmente quiero ser tu novia. Sería para mí más de lo que merezco.

— No Bella, tú te mereces a un dios. —me negó.

— Por eso he aceptado ser tu novia, tu eres mi dios, mi dios del sol. — lo vi sonreír, iluminándome con su alegría, como siempre sucedía.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que era una locura querer tanto a una persona en solo un poco más de una semana, pero para mí era más que suficiente. Además creo que cuenta el hecho de que en la infancia ya nos conocíamos. Y que nuestros padres eran mejores amigos. En fin. Lo quería muchísimo, y seguramente él a mí, eso sentía yo.

— Tú tendrás que explicárselo al jefe Swan cuando llegue en media hora Jake. — le dije para picarlo. Rió con migo.

— Claro que lo haré. Además Charlie me adora— dijo haciendo alarde de sí mismo.

— Como sea, de todos modos, aunque él se opusiera a nuestra relación, yo te seguiría viendo a escondidas. —comencé a caminar hacia la cocina para preparar la cena para que estuviera lista para las seis.

— Solo me verías, ¿o también me dejarías que te bese? —me preguntó siguiendo me.

— Eres un cara dura ¿Lo sabías? — me volteé y lo abracé por el cuello. — claro que te dejaría besarme Jake. Es imposible no desear tus labios. —me estiré un poco, y aún así no llegaba, por lo qué él se agachó solo un poco. Las caricias que me daban sus carnosos labios me hacían desfallecer.

— Te quiero Bella ¿Ya te lo había dicho verdad? —me preguntó. Asentí y lo abracé.

— Ahora es hora de que ponga manos a la obra. —le dije apartando lo solo un poco.

Jacob me observó cocinar sentado sobre la encimera. De vez en cuando hacía algún comentario gracioso, o me preguntaba acerca de lo que preparaba y los ingredientes, pero nunca dejó de mirarme con esos ojos tan profundos y calidos.

— ¿Bella? Ya llegué. — gritó Charlie al entrar. — ¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien?

— Hola Papá. Estoy preparando una tarda de atún. — lo vi entrar a la cocina de reojo.

— Hey Jake ¿No te parece que ya es hora de volver a tu casa con tu viejo padre? —le dijo en broma— estas todo el día dando vueltas alrededor de de mi hija, voy a terminar pensando que estas intentando ligar con ella. — comentó mi padre despreocupado. Enrojecí al máximo y reí nerviosamente, eso fue suficiente para delatarme ante él. — ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo chicos? —preguntó acusador.

— Bueno Charlie…—Jake me abrasó por los hombros—Bella y yo somos oficialmente novios. — mi padre abrió los ojos sorprendido, y luego de unos minutos dijo con una sonrisa.

— Me alegro muchachos, tienen mi permiso—concluyó.

— Papá, con o sin tu permiso, estaría con Jacob…

— Bueno, bueno, me refería a mi aprobación, o bendición, como quieran verlo. —luego me sonrió lleno de alegría.

Cenamos entre: bromas sobre mi torpeza, historias quileutes y quejas de Charlie sobre el nuevo cadete de la policía, quien era un inútil. Al terminar de comer Charlie se ofreció a llevar a Jacob a su casa.

— Gracias Charlie—dijo Jake alegre.

— No te pienses que es cortesía— dijo seriamente— es porque tengo una charla pendiente ahora con tigo, sobre mi hijita.

— Papá…—me quejé. Él empezó a reír.

— Tranquilos, enserio, me encanta que estén juntos, no encontraras a un chico más adecuado en tu vida Bella. — nos confesó.

— Gracias Jefe Swan, no lo defraudaré— dijo bromista Jake parándose derecho y saludando al estilo militar. Sonreí, me sentía muy contenta de que las cosas fueran de esta forma. Era todo lo que esperaba.

— Voy a lavar estos platos—les dije. — ¿Te irás ahora? —pregunté a MI novio.

— Mmm...… puedo ayudarte, mientras Charlie termina de ver su partido—dijo en voz baja y señalando a mi padre con la cabeza, este se había sentado en el sofá con un partido de Baseball a todo volumen. Se encontraba totalmente abstraído en su mundo.

— Me extraña—dije sarcásticamente— bueno, vamos a ordenar esto.

Él lavó yo sequé y guardé. Cuando terminamos, suspiró, como si se sacara un peso de encima. Lo miré curiosa.

— ¿Por qué suspiras? —pregunté.

— Porque ya me estaba hartando. —dijo teatralmente.

— ¿De qué?

— De no poder besarte. — contestó, y en un rápido movimiento me apresó entre sus brazos, contra la encimera.

— Jake…— dije agudamente, sorprendida y pseudo excitada por su arrebato.

— Dime. —susurró pasando su nariz por mi cuello, dejando un rastro de cosquillas con su respiración.

— Mi padre esta en la habitación contigua…

— Esta demasiado ocupado para enterarse. — contraatacó.

— Y tú tienes que volver con Billy…

— Él no controla mis horarios de llegada o salida. —me volvió a contraatacar. Estévez besando mi barbilla. Cada vez era más difícil resistirse a él.

— Yo…—comencé, pero se me olvidó lo que iba a decir cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, y pude detallar en el deseo que estos emanaban— yo…

— ¿Tu qué mi Bella? —preguntó divertido.

— Yo… quiero que no dejes de besarme. — le exigí rendida a sus encantos. Junté mi boca a la suya y lo devoré, él me saboreó, y no tardé en colgarme de su nuca.

Mis manos enredadas en su largo cabello. Su aliento mezclado con el mío. Nuestros labios y lenguas danzando. Su dulce sabor. Su calidez. Y el calor que me provocaba este pasional beso. Todo eso, me estaba volviendo completamente loca. Me fascinaba besarlo, más que hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Sus manos bajaron a mis caderas, y me apretaron más contra él. Eso generó que gimiera de placer. Si bien fue en un volumen bajo, me detuve y me separé solo unos centímetros de Jake, para asegurarme que Charlie no nos oía.

Por suerte no fue así. Por lo que me volví a abalanzar a sus labios y cuerpo. Jacob me besó tiernamente entre risas de su parte. Luego me sujetó el rostro y me dejo de besar.

— Hay bella—siguió riendo— eres tan… perfecta. —me dijo de una forma tan sensual.

— Y tu más. —volvió a besarme. Pero más castamente. — si seguimos así prenderemos fuego la cocina.

— Y, si no me hubieras comenzado a dar combustible, esto no tendría porque haberse calentado tanto. —le dije burlona. Reímos abrazados, con mi cabeza en su pecho.

— Te quiero muchísimo, Bells.

— Y yo a ti Jake.

Lunes en la mañana. Ahora no me parecían tan pedantes ni pesados los comienzos de semana. Tenía mas entusiasmo del que nunca en mi vida había tenido. El mudarme a Forks fue la mejor idea de toda mi vida. Acá descubrí que mi padre era alguien totalmente diferente a quien pensaba, y descubrí a Jacob, un gran amigo, y ahora un gran amante.

**

* * *

**

No es genial como piensa bella?

**Pobre jacob!**

**Lloreeeeee**

**Lo se soy una maricona!**

**Pero por JACOB siempre lloro… me da mucha pena!**

**Bueno gente hermosaaa nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos**

_**Angelina!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER BLA BLA BLA... YO SOLO ME DIGNO A DIVERTIRME CON ELLOS BLA BLA BLA... PORQUE LA HISTORIA ES MIA, Y ESTÁ BASADA EN SUS LIBROS!**

**

* * *

**

LEER ES IMPORTANTE

**Se de sobra que me he comportado como una estupida al no postear en siglos!MAS DE UN MES… una vergüenza de mi parte. Pero la verdad es que… ese es el tiempo que me ha tomado escribir esto. Los estudios y la creciente falta de concentración me juegan en contra… no me gusta como quedó, se que puedo escribir mejor, lamento traerles hoy un capítulo tan descepcionante, lo mejoré lo más que pude al transcribirlo del cuaderno donde estaba. De hecho saque unas 2 paginas de algo que yo llamo basura!**

**Uuuuuuuuuuuughhhhhhhhhhh**

**¬¬!**

**Bueno ahora les dejo los agradecimientos por sus maravillosos reviews! La verdad es que son lo que me impulsan…. No tengo ganas de escribir… pero ustedes no merecen mi abandono.. son gente grandiosa**

**GRACIAS A: ****Adry'XoxO****…****… ****dark angel-loveless****… ****malavik****… ****lizitablackswan****… ****Ailei-chan****….A todas mil gracias, a las nuevas lectoras y a las que me acompañan desde el principio!**

* * *

Lunes en la mañana. Ahora no me parecían tan pedantes ni pesados los comienzos de semana. Tenía mas entusiasmo del que nunca en mi vida había tenido. El mudarme a Forks fue la mejor idea de toda mi vida. Acá descubrí que mi padre era alguien totalmente diferente a quien pensaba, y descubrí a Jacob, un gran amigo, y ahora un gran amante.

Lo único que me traía un poco nerviosa, y como para no estarlo, eran los Cullen, más específicamente Edward Cullen ¿Cómo debería actuar ante él? Porque en cierta forma Jacob tenía razón, fui muy descortés con el Vampiro. Y después de todo él mismo me había advertido de su peligrosidad. Yo había sido la entupida que insistió en conocerlo, y ser "amigos". Es que claro, pensé que me gustaba, pero era evidentemente so un encanto vampírico. Y casi caigo en sus redes. Como si Edward hubiera hecho trampa. Pero en fin, él me salvo de terminar como puré de Bella, culpa del inútil de Tyler. Pero a la vez de salvarme, me estaba arriesgando, él con su cercanía me puso en peligro también. Además Edward fue muy mal educado al ignorarme por un mes.

Entonces es así como he decidido actuar frente a él: si se me acerca, me disculparé, y seré amable, pero guardando distancia. Si no se me acerca voy a… voy a… ¡Ya sé! ¡Lo voy a ignorar! Espero que sea un buen plan.

Pero cuando llegué al estacionamiento del instituto, nada de lo que había pensado me sirvió para reaccionar.

Una de las hermanas de Edward, la pequeña de cabello oscuro, comenzó a llamarme con el brazo. Se encontraba sola, y se la veía muy alegre, podría decirse que hasta emocionada.

Quedé paralizada junto a mi Pick up, simplemente observándola. Quizás podría pasar junto a ella y solo saludarla con la mano. Pero ni siquiera recuerdo como se llama ¿Cómo fue que Jessica me dijo que era? ¿Andrea, Anabel, Aldana? No tengo idea.

Comencé a caminar hacia la hermana de el Vampiro Cullen, quien seguro también es un vampiro _"¡Maldición!" _me entraron ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar. Estar cerca de ese tipo de seres peligrosos solo demuestra que tengo mala suerte. Atentan contra mi seguridad.

Volví a mi camioneta. Me subí y encendí el motor un poco nerviosa, al mirar por el espejo retrovisor, y la pude observar caminar elegantemente hacia mi, con su rostro reflejando preocupación. Me sentí insegura con su proximidad.

— No, no, no, no…—susurré para mi misma, intentando salir del aparcamiento del colegio— no quiero más vampiros cerca ¿Por qué me persiguen? — me seguí quejando con la vida en susurros mientras aceleraba. Cuando ya estaba fuera del aparcamiento, por la ventana vi la expresión de dolor de la chica Cullen.

Por mi parte había un solo lugar al que quería ir, no me pregunten por que, pero era ahí donde quería ir. La Push.

Cuando ingresé a la Reserva me sentí increíblemente tranquila. Según sus leyendas los Cullen no pueden ingresar a esta zona, y por lo que veo, si hay vampiros, sus leyendas tienen una parte de verdad. No solo es una leyenda.

Fui a casa de mi novio. Aunque bien sabía yo que él debía estar en la escuela de la Reserva. Me recibió Billy, con rostro semi-sorprendido y semi-preocupado.

— ¿Bella?—me preguntó—¿Todo en orden?

— Si perfectamente, no te preocupes. —caminé hacia él para abrazarlo.

— Sabes que Jake está en clases ¿Verdad? —asentó sonriendo— ¿Me has venido a ver a mi? —largué la carcajada con esa pregunta—bueno, bueno, ya. Tu también deberías estar en calases—dijo suspicazmente. — ¿No querrás que te acuse con el Jefe Swan de que andas faltando a la escuela?

— No Billy, él nunca entendería porque, prácticamente, huí del colegio, nadie entendería…

— Vamos adentro, tomamos un poco de te caliente, y me cuentas eso que "nadie entendería" —propuso. Empujé la silla al interior de la acogedora casa. Preparé el té. Luego de que nos acomodamos Billy me miró inquisidor, con sus expresiones sabias, y marcas q demostraban conocimiento y comprensión.

— Bueno… huí del colegio, porque les tengo miedo a ciertas personas… —no sabía como seguir, porque si bien Billy era uno de los que creía en estas fantasías, era una acusación muy seria la que haría a continuación. —Yo le temo a los Cullen. —el hombre me miró con comprensión.

— ¿Como es que lo sabes? Y aún más importante ¿Cómo es que lo crees? —preguntó intrigado.

— Bueno yo confirme que las historias sobre los fríos, que me contó Jacob, son ciertas. Al menos esa parte de las leyendas me fue creíble porque tengo pruebas. —confesé.

— Ya veo… hay criaturas realmente malvadas en este mundo—dojo tomando mi mano— Los Cullen son peligrosos, pero debo admitir por mas q me cueste, que ellos no son malvados. Son más bondadosos que cualquier otro ser Humano. Eso te lo aseguro. Acá en la reserva estas fuera de su alcance, tenemos nuestras reglas, y nuestra protección también— yo asentí. —por otro lado, yo le pediré a los Cullen que no se acerquen a ti.

— ¡No Billy! No quiero que estés ni a cien metros de distancia de sus pálidos cuerpos—le exigí. Él solo empezó a reír.

— Tengo mis métodos Bella, quédate tranquila. — sonrió lleno de confianza. —mi hijo a elegido a la jovencita perfecta para él. —la sangre subió a mi rostro tiñendo mi sonrisa.

Pasamos la mañana entera hablando de la vida, omitiendo cualquier tipo de cosa relacionada con lo sobrenatural. Luego fui hasta el colegio de Jacob siguiendo las indicaciones de Billy, para ir a buscarlo. Al llegar el aparcamiento estaba vacío de personas, evidentemente era temprano.

El lugar tenía un aire más rustico y además era mas pequeño que el instituto de Forks, y yo que como ignorante pensé que eso era imposible.

En ese instante vino a mi mente la idea más brillante que había tenido en años. Una maniobra que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Primero me alejaría de los Cullen en un porcentaje altísimo, y segundo estaría más cerca de Jake. Me inscribiría en este colegio, y lo haría desde ahora, porque aun que falten solo dos meses para terminar el cursado del segundo semestre, era de vital importancia distanciarme de los Cullen.

Llamé a mi padre dispuesta a hacer un berrinche de niña mal criada si era necesario, por suerte tengo un padre que confía en mis decisiones, y es permisivo. Ahora solo era cuestión de papeleos. Luego de hablar con la secretaria de administración del colegio de La Reserva volví hasta mi camioneta, pensando que lo único que faltaba era que trajera a primera hora del próximo día mis reportes de calificaciones, y esa misma mañana podría comenzar a cursar.

Al llegar al dinosaurio oxidado que tenia por vehículo sonó la campana de salida. Un montón de adolescentes, con envidiable bronceado y brillante cabello negro, comenzaron a llenar el aparcamiento. Yo iba a ser una extraña en este colegio, y aunque el destacar por diferencia nunca me agradó, realmente no me importaba, un cambio drástico interno había experimentado al saber que la vida es mejor si se la valora desde un ángulo menos mortificante. Supongo que la revelación sobrenatural era la causa.

Al divagar distraída no noté la presencia de personas frente a mí. Al observarlos note que un muchacho que aparentaba ser mayor que yo, con una linda sonrisa, pero no tan hermosa como la de Jacob, me miraba significativamente. Estaba acompañado por Quil, uno de los mejores amigos de mi novio, que conocí una tarde de la semana pasada.

— No Paul, ella no estará a tu disposición…—Alcancé a escuchar que susurraba Quil. Y como no, enrojecí al instante. Pero el tal Paul lo calló con un movimiento de la mano.

— ¿Qué tal lindura? ¿Eres nueva? Si quieres puedo guiarte por el camino de la diversión. —Comencé a reír nerviosa y negando con la cabeza.

— Paul ella es la…

— Shhh… calladito te ves mas bonito Quil, ella es demasiado mujer para ti, tu estas chiquito con quince años. —lo volvió a silenciar, esta vez intentó ponerlo en ridículo y sacar provecho, pero él no sabía que para Quil y para mi solo se ponía a él mismo en ridículo. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Bella Swan—contesté riendo por lo bajo, la situación me causaba gracia. Quil me miraba con disculpas en sus ojos.

— Oh… la hija de Charlie. Tendré que ser muy bueno para que no me arresten— continuó guiñándome un ojo. Se acercó más a mí, estaba a menos de un metro, pero el amigo de Jacob le puso una mano en el hombro. — ¡Quil! ¿Y ahora que carajo querés?

— Paul, no entendés nada— dijo enfadado— ella es la novia de…

— Es mi novia Paul. — reconocí la voz de Jacob tras los muchachos. Al verle un cosquilleo invadió mi estómago. Automáticamente sonreí. El me correspondió abrazándome tiernamente. —hola preciosa. —me saludó y besó dulcemente. Al separarnos Quil reía con una carcajada muda y Paul tenia el rostro desencajado.

— Paul se cree que por tener diez y ocho años y estar en el último año de colegio, tiene derecho a robar novias y conquistar a quien venga. —bromeó Jake.

— Y él que decía que bella era muy grande para mí. —se carcajeó Quil—y yo soy unos meses mayor que tu Jacob.

— La edad es lo de menos—dije en voz baja, pero eso hizo sonreír más a mi novio.

— Desperdicias tu tiempo con este niño Bella— dijo Paul intentando ridiculizarlo. —cuando te aburras de hacer de niñera, ven por mi.

— ¿Para que? ¿Para cuidar a un descerebrado, machista, inseguro de si mismo? —pregunté delirantemente, odiaba que maltrataran a Jacob—tu no le llegas ni a los talones a MI novio. — comencé a escuchar silbidos y aplausos entre risas. — al parecer muchos observaban con atención la escena. Vislumbré algunos rostros conocidos.

— Sonreí petulantemente y cerré con el broche de oro besando con profundidad a Jacob. Esto parecía totalmente una película típica de adolescentes, y me gustaba. Nunca me había sentido tan poderosa. Paul nos miró con enfado. Pero supuse que luego se le pasaría.

Embry, Leha y Seth se acercaron a saludar, y la muchedumbre desconocida se fue disipando entre risas.

— Hey Bella ¿Qué haces por acá? — preguntó un alegre Embry.

— Vine a saludar a todos—dije como si nada, obviamente esperaba darles la sorpresa mañana mismo. — ¿Nos vamos Jake?

— Claro, pero te advierto tengo que estudiar, me dijo haciendo pucheros mientras subíamos a mi camioneta.

— No importa, vos estudia, yo cocino.

— Ah… juro que me casaré con tigo—exclamó teatralmente a la vez que hacía gestos de alabanza.

— Te tomo la palabra—señalé—chicos ¿los acerco a casa?

— No gracias Bella—contestó Leha—nos lleva Paul el casanovas.

— Te haré volver en tus patas, morocha, guarda tus comentarios. —recriminó malhumorado.

La tarde en casa de Billy fue más que tranquila. Tal y como predijo Jacob estaríamos solos, y en ese tiempo compartido él estudió y yo preparé un delicioso pastel de papas y carne. Al parecer mi padre tiene un excelente olfato porque vino a cenar a las siete en punto sin que le avisáramos. Cenamos en paz, claro que si por paz se considera que nuestros padres rían a costa de Jake y yo. Por suerte Charlie no mencionó nada de mi repentina decisión de cambiar de escuela.

Al llegar a casa antes de irnos a acostar terminamos de llenar los formularios de mi inscripción, era aburrido y estábamos relativamente cansados, pero era necesario si pretendía dejar el instituto de Forks.

Pero al parecer no sería tan fácil deshacerme de los Cullen. Al entrar a mi cuarto encontré mi ventana abierta, y sobre mi cama una enorme pero preciosa bolsa, finamente presentada con adorables moños y una nota, con una caligrafía tan perfecta y femenina. La leí: _"Bella, se que no nos conocemos, pero tu sabes lo suficiente de mi, y yo de ti. Y una de las cosas que se sobre ti es que necesitas cambiar de guardarropas. Alice Cullen."_

Me quedé pasmada, me tomó un minuto procesar la información. Miré el contenido de mi "regalo", efectivamente había ropa. No me gaste en sacarla, guardarla, ni siquiera mirarla detalladamente. Aventé el paquete al ropero, y ahí se quedaría hasta que decidiera que hacer con él.

Refunfuñando mientras me tomaba la ducha pensé en lo insultante de la situación. Primero insultan mi clásico estilo, segundo entran a mi propiedad sin permiso, ¡y por la ventana! Claro ella es un vampiro y tranquilamente puede hacerlo. Al parecer las tontas historias sobre eso de pedir permiso para entrar a casa de humanos es pura mentira, lo cual me hace sentir extremadamente insegura.

Al dormirme lo hice con el seño fruncido, y con mucha bronca interna. Si no toleré que un vampiro intente conquistarme, y casi lo logre ¿Qué les hace pensar que toleraría que la hermana me acose, insulte mi forma de vestir e irrumpa en mi curato? ¿Qué les hace pensar eso? Nadie lo explica, pero como ya dije la situación era insultante. ¿O no?

**Edward POV:**

Las cosas se complicaban ahora que los Quileutes estaban desarrollando su gen Licántropo. La manada ya había comenzado a formarse. Si bien era solo un estúpido y apestoso lobo, eso quería decir que el tratado debía ser respetado con más ahínco.

El lunes por la tarde el lobo se acercó hasta los lindes del bosque y aulló en llamado hacia nosotros. Era fácil de detectar la tonalidad cuando eres un vampiro.

Sus palabras mentales explicitas fueron:

_"La manada esta renaciendo, pronto será mas grande. Ustedes saben que nuestro deber es proteger a los humanos, no intervengan._ **_Y dejen en paz a la familia Swan"_**.

"De acuerdo" contestó Carlisle una vez que traduje lo que el Lobo pensaba. "Pero, mientras los Swan no sean dañados físicamente con nuestros actos, no rompemos ninguna regla." El enorme y oscuro lobo gruñó ante esa respuesta, pero él no podía hacer nada, teníamos razón. Sus sabios ojos se posaron en mí.

_"Vigilaré por las noches, y así lo haremos siempre, incluyendo a los Swan, si hay peligro, no hay limites territoriales para nosotros."_

Lo traduje nuevamente. Carlisle asintió y el Lobo llamado Sam se marchó.

**

* * *

**

IMPORTANTISIMO!

**LO UNICO QUE LES PIDO ES QUE SEAN SINCEROS CON SU COMENTARIO SOBR ESTE CAPITUO QUE A MI PARECER APESTA!**

**SI NO LES GUSTA LO CAMBIO…VOTEN!**

**1º OPCION, LO DEJO COMO ESTA Y SEGUIMOS ADELANTE CON ESTAS DESICIONES.**

**2º OPCION, BORRON Y CUETA NUEVA Y AVER QUE PASA…**

**Besosss a toda la gente linda que me acompaña….**

**Los quiero**

**Angelina**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya saben que los personajes son de Meyer... exepto Sehan que es miiiiiioooo!**

**

* * *

**

**Hola!**

**verdad que no me tarde?**

**bueno ahoy hay una sorpresita! muahahahaha!aver quein adivina ...**

**mejor leanlo...**

**Muchisimas gracias a Ailei-chan... intentare no hacerlos esperar tanto perdon... y creo que no soy dura con migo misma, es que si no se hace una auto critica quien nos va a ayudar a mejorar?, Alice esta en proceso de formar su amistad, esperemos tenga suerte... muchas cosas cambian en esta bella, pero con el tiempo todo puede pasar, inclusive lo inimaginable.**

**tambien muchas gracias a lizitablackswan ... edward no se quedara de brazos cruzados... pero ahora él esta totalmente negado a sus sentimientos por eso no hace nada...ya va a soltarse...**

**gracias a todos y ahora a leeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr!**

* * *

**Captulo 7:**

_"Vigilaré por las noches, y así lo haremos siempre, incluyendo a los Swan, si hay peligro, no hay limites territoriales para nosotros."_

Lo traduje nuevamente. Carlisle asintió y el Lobo llamado Sam se marchó.

— Alice— llamo mi padre. Ella asomó su cabecita por la entrada de la cocina. —Ven, tenemos que hablar. —ella asintió. —familia, todos al comedor.

Inmediatamente todos caminamos en milésimas de segundos hasta nuestros puestos en la mesa oval de madera.

— La ultima vez que estuvimos aquí…—comenzó Carlisle una vez acomodados— fue para asegurarnos que Bella Swan cuidara nuestro secreto. Ahora debo pedirles que no la atosiguen…

— Nadie la atosiga, solo es Alice y Edward. — dijo Rose enfadada.

— Yo solo cuido de ella, y le hago regalos, no es un crimen pretender su amistad. Freaky-Edward es quien la espía sin motivos.

— No la espío más. —me quejé.

— Paz, por favor. —pidió Esme. Y claro todos nos callamos.

— Alice no la persigas, los lobos se darán cuenta y tendremos problemas. —le dijo Carlisle.

— Es que no es justo —lloriqueó. —ahora no la veré nunca.

— En la escuela puedes verla…

— ¡No! ¡Porque por la culpa del maldito descuidado de Edward ella nos detesta y teme! ¡Esta misma mañana decidió cambiar de colegio a la Reserva! —las palabras de Alice me dolieron.

¿Sería cierto que es mi culpa? La única y milésima parte de mi recóndita esperanza de que ella no me ignorara se esfumó. Aún estaba dolido. Realmente esa extraña atracción siniestra hacia ella seguía tan encendida como lo hacía la noche del accidente.

Dejé de escuchar a mi familia. Me levanté en silencio y corrí fuera de la casa, dejando flotando en el aire la frase "necesito verla".

Sentí como Alice me seguía, pero mi rapidez era mayor. Al llegar a su casa estaba todo oscuro. En el segundo que llegó Alice tras de mi, vimos como se asomaban las luces de los vehículos de Charlie y Bella.

— Dejaré esto en su cama. — me dijo Alice mientras subía velozmente por las ramas del árbol frente a la ventana de Bella. Llevaba un paquete coqueto y femenino. Por el aroma que despedía, distinguí que eran hilos de seda y algodón. Ropa, como no. —se lo compré esta tarde. —dijo al volver.

— Estas loca. Ella lo rechazara. —le dije. Inmediatamente vi las imágenes de la reacción enfadada de la humana al ver el paquete en la mente de mi hermana. Alice me miró a los ojos, con tristeza. —si ya lo sabes ¿porqué lo dejas?

— Lose desde antes de comprarlo Edward, estoy muy conectada con esta chica, pero aun así, se que su mente y corazón trabajaran diferente en un tiempo. Tengo un plan, y al demonio los Lobos. Jasper me ayudara. —dijo sonriente.

— Jasper puede mejorar su humor pero no lo que ella siente, y nos aborrece, y como tu dijiste es mi culpa.

— Ya lo se Edward…—dijo exasperada. Jasper es mejor que yo en literatura, y tocaremos el corazón de Isabella Swan con algo que ella ama, que son los libros.

— Emm…—dije titubeando—yo se mucho más que ustedes de ese tema.

— Eso también lo sé. Pero no quiero involucrarte. —fruncí el seño. —lo volverás a estropear. Ya lo vi.

— Muéstrame. — exigí enfadado.

— No, eso es justamente algo que no debes ver. —volvió su vista a la, ahora iluminada, habitación de la humana. Esta caminaba hacia su cama. Con los ojos entrecerrados y curiosos.

Miramos en silencio como la muchacha reaccionaba tal cual la visiona de Alice. La noche entera velamos por su sueño. Sin hablar. No era necesario. Mi atención estaba totalmente volcada en Bella. Su aroma me tenía loco. Y mi reflejo en el cristal de su ventana me confirmaba la sed que no podía controlar, mis ojos oscuros me delataban. Aún así conseguía no matarla. Porque ella tenía algo especial. Su perspicacia, su inocencia, su curiosidad desinteresada, su humildad y gentileza, y esa hermosa mirada. Ojos chocolate. Quien no se sumerge en ellos es porque carece de buen gusto.

Comencé a experimentar una repentina furia en cuanto comenzó a amanecer. Una fundada en los recuerdos de esta chica y el niño indígena. Cuando se besaban.

— Vete a casar Edward, lo necesitas. Hay que ir al colegio en una hora. —me observó Alice. Pero ella no notaba que mi crispado rostro estaba así no solo por la sed, sino también por algo que creo se llaman celos.

Miles de veces leí sobre este sentimiento. Pero ningún autor expresó jamás con exactas palabras el verdadero veneno que te infecta interiormente. La impotencia de no poder corregirlo. La falta de poder sobre esa emoción.

**Bella POV:**

Iba de camino a la reserva, con más entusiasmo del que jamás tuve. Cuando llegué no había ni un alma a la vista, había sido la primera. Caminé enfundada en mi abrogo, el aire estaba helado, al menos faltaba poco para el comienzo de la primavera.

Ingresé a las oficinas de administración, y tras cinco minutos estaba inscripta lista para comenzar. Salí con una sonrisa pegada al rostro. La gente comenzaba a ingresar al aparcamiento. Distinguí a unos adolescentes junto a mi camioneta, eran mis amigos y mi novio.

— Estoy completamente seguro que es la Pick Up que nos compró Bella—dijo Jake con su nariz pegada al vidrio mirando dentro.

— Pero ella tiene calces en Forks ¿Por qué habría de venir? —preguntó Leha asomando su cabeza por la ventana también. Contuve la risa y salté a la espalda de mi novio.

— ¡Fisgón! ¿Qué miras en mí vehículo? —grité. Jacob al reconocerme comenzó a reír con su carcajada tan perfecta.

— ¿Bella, que aces por acá? —me preguntó luego de darme un beso.

— Digamos que este será mi colegio de ahora en adelante—comenté como si nada. Todos sonrieron, y escuche un "¡Genial!" por parte de Seth.

— Seguro te echaron por mal comportamiento del otro instituto. —bromeó Jacob. Yo puse cara de maniática, y volvimos a reír.

— ¿Cuál es tu primera clase? —preguntó Leha. Me fijé en la lista.

— La secretaria me dijo que hay dos grupos en mi nivel, así que puede elegir Biología o Matemáticas. — respondí.

— ¡Fabuloso Bella! Ven conmigo a Matemáticas y estaremos siempre en las mismas clases exclamó con entusiasmo Leha.

— ¡Seguro! —asentí. Junto con mi novio y Seth caminamos al edificio. Seth se despidió con la mano para luego irse a su calce en el primer piso, él era el más choco de todos, solo tenía trece años. Nosotros seguimos subiendo. Jacob nos acompañó a ambas hasta la puerta. Me dio un casto beso de despedida, haciéndome sonrojar por el público en el pasillo. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver mi reacción.

— ¿Para mi no hay besito? —bromeó Leha.

— No son solo de Bella. Adiós preciosa, nos vemos más tarde. —asentí y volví a besarlo. Leha se cansó de esperarme y tiró de mi brazo hacia dentro del aula.

— ¿Te sientas con migo? —preguntó.

— ¡No! — exclamé con falso horror—se me va a contagiar lo moreno. —ambas reímos, y nos sentamos juntas, obviamente.

— ¡Buenos días Leha! —saludó un muchacho sentado frente a mi, al igual que yo, no parecía Quileute. — ¿Quién es tu amiga?

— Tiene novio Sehan. —contestó secante.

— Un placer en conocerte "tiene novio" —dijo extendiendo su mano, yo reí. — tu apellido es "Leha celosa" ¿Verdad? —el chico era muy simpático a diferencia del encuentro con Paúl, no me sentía incómoda. Seguí riendo con su broma sobre mi nombre.

— Soy Bella Swan—me presenté. Lo observé mejor, cabello castaño claro con corte militar, sus ojos de un verde intenso me parecieron los mas hipnóticos del mundo, su piel tan pálida, era hermoso sin dudas, una belleza fuera de lo común, muy diferente a la hermosura de Jacob, era más bien parecida a la de Edward Cullen, pero descarté la idea al instante, ya que su tacto era cálido, y su piel no era dura como la de un vampiro.

— ¡No soy celosa Sehan! —exclamó mi amiga.

— Esta bien, pero aun así no deberías, yo solo tengo ojos para ti. —le sonrió el chico sinceramente.

— Tú sabes que estoy con Sam.

— Lo sé—hizo una mueca. Me miró— ya verás que logro atraparla. —yo largué una risilla, y Leha suspiro derrotada. Al final entró el profesor.

La mañana fue ligera, en la puerta del aula esperaba Jacob, y entre bromas y besos cambiábamos de clase. Leha, tal y como ella dijo, siempre fue mi compañera, y Sehan también, lo cual era genial, porque no me sentía sola. Realmente fue una idea fabulosa cambiar a esta escuela. La gente era más calida, y porque podía confiar en mis nuevos amigos. Claro que eso no quitaba que la gente me mirara con curiosidad.

— La hora del almuerzo es la mejor parte del día. —comentó Jake con su mano en la barriga.

— Estoy de acuerdo. —se quejó Sehan.

— Par de glotones—me susurró Leha, provocando que riera.

Compramos la comida, y nos sentamos juntos en una mesa junto a la ventana. Al rato Quil y Embry se nos unieron. La conversación era amena, cómica inclusive. Sehan y yo fuimos los blancos de las bromas de los morochos. Éramos los dos únicos alumnos que éramos tan pálidos.

— Menos mal que llegaste Bella ¿Sabes lo que has sido soportar a estos nativos yo solo? —dijo Sehan actuando como un pobre niño asustado. Leha golpeó su nuca y todos reímos.

— Calla blanquito. —le dijo riendo Leha.

Entonces recordé que no había visto a Sam. Y pregunté por él a Su novia.

— Él sigue enfermo—contestó con tristeza. — ayer no me dejaron verle, esta muy mal al parecer. El domingo tampoco pude verle. Espero que me dejen esta tarde. —se quejó.

— Si le ves mándale mis saludos. —le dije sinceramente.

Terminó el largo receso, y como las veces anteriores Jacob nos acompañó. El final del día llegó. Y con emoción nos fuimos a casa de Sehan estaba casi al limite de Forks y La Reserva. Nos repartimos tres en mi camioneta y cuatro en el auto de Sehan. Leha y Jacob conmigo. Quil, Seth y Embry con Sehan.

— Es genial que vengan chicos. Nunca había venido nadie a mi casa. —dijo emocionado Sehan. —el hecho de tu llegada ha hecho que los morochos me tengan confianza. —dijo riendo. Yo le devolví el gesto.

La casa era preciosa. Dos plantas, una cocina estilo americana. Un living-room totalmente lleno de consolas de videojuegos y pantallas planas gigantes. Con una computadora en un rincón.

— Bueno, ustedes no lo sabían pero vivo solo. —nos comentó el muchacho. Todos lo miramos sorprendido, a lo que él enrojeció por la repentina exagerada atención hacia él.

— ¿Y tus padres? —dijo Leha con curiosidad.

— Bueno, mama murió al darme a Luz. Mi padre cuidó de mí unos años. Me enseñó lo básico. Luego apareció un hermano y una Hermana, mucho mayores que yo. Ellos conocían a mi padre. Y él se marchó dejándome a cargo de ellos, vivimos en el norte de Vancouver. Tienen unos veintitrés años aproximadamente. En verdad ellos no se interesan mucho por mí. Solo cuidaron de mí porque mi padre se los ordenó. Hace dos años me dejaron nuevamente. Yo ya tenía quince y sabía hacer de mí una persona responsable. Antes de marcharse vino Papá, como si así hubiera sido planeado. — tomó aire y mirando sus pies continuó. —él me dejó dinero. Mucho en verdad. Me dio los papeles de esta propiedad. Una cuenta bancaria, que apenas uso y nada más. Ni siquiera un número de teléfono. Viví el año pasado en Vancouver en la misma casa, pero solo. Continué la escuela. Y este año decidí mudarme acá. Conseguí un trabajo en el almacén de Amer. Así he tenido mi propio dinero. Y el que me dio mi padre solo lo usé para estos caprichos. —dijo señalando los electrodomésticos y juegos.

Todos estábamos shokeados con la historia. Era espeluznante, pero en cierta forma me alegraba que él fuera tan autosuficiente. Y que su cruel padre le dejara en paz.

Leha le abrazó por los hombros.

— Estoy bien Leha, soy feliz en verdad, y más ahora. —Ella soltó su agarre— ¡N o! ¡Mentira! ¡No me sueltes me deprimo! —dijo fingidamente todos reímos pero Leha golpeó su hombro. —Bueno, yo se que es lo que quieren chicos… ¡juguemos X-Box! —los varones corrieron a los sillones y se quedaron dos horas atrapados jugando a las carreritas con autitos, ¡Ufff... que divertido!, nótese mi sarcasmo. Con Leha fuimos a la computadora, nos distrajimos un rato pero luego nos cansamos. Así que fuimos a la cocina y preparamos a cena. Usamos mi celular para avisar a mi padre y el de Leha que cenaríamos con nuestros amigos. Pasta al pesto, eso preparamos.

Al terminar vimos que los muchachos seguían enchufados en el juego. Al vernos entrar nos prestaron atención por primera vez en la tarde.

— Tengo hambre se quejo Seth. —Leha resopló.

— Si yo también. Vallan a cocinar algo. —exigió Embry. Leha y yo nos miramos indignadas.

— Mientras ustedes tonteaban, como súper machos que son, con la X-Box Leha y yo nos aburrimos. —les espeté. Y ella continuó.

— Y les hemos preparado pasta al pesto ¡Manga de machistas! —les dijo con enfado.

— No…—Jake se levantó apresuradamente y corrió a abrazarme, le di la espalda pero igual me abrazó. —perdón, perdón, perdón linda… prometo no pasara de nuevo.

— Tendrás que hacer mucho para que lo olvide—dije volteándome. Todos rieron de la acción de Jacob.

— Lo siento chicas, muchas gracias— nos dijo Sehan incorporándose. —ahora ponemos la mesa nosotros.

Y así los muchachos hicieron su labor. La cena no era nada del otro mundo pero estos adolescentes hambrientos nos alabaron y agradecieron en todo momento. Pero aun así no dejaríamos pasar esta falta de atención. Luego de comer me marché a casa. Estaba agotada. Me despedí de todos con un cariñoso abrazo. Y una vez más comprobé que Sehan no era vampiro, su tacto era muy calido y tierno como si estrechara la piel de cualquiera de mis amigos.

Jake me acompaño hasta la camioneta y tras un beso pasional y un fogoso beso en el cuello me marché más feliz que nunca.

**Alice POV:**

Bella por fin se acercaba por calle. No había podido ver nada de su futuro desde la mañana temprano. Solo ciertas imágenes borrosas de ella con Jacob, o cocinando con Leha la morocha. Había estado histérica todo el día.

Ella manejaba tranquila y con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro. Eso me hizo sonreír a mí. Estaba sentada en su cama. Sola. Dejé mi nuevo regalo en su almohada. Con las indicaciones exactas. Esperaba que funcionara. Me escondí en su armario. Un horror para mí. Estaba tan lleno de ropa anti-moda. La escuche charlar con Charlie. Y hablarle a él de su primer día en la Reserva. Le contó sobre sus amigos, y sobre el tal Sehan, quien al parecer era simpatiquísimo. Al escucharla subir me apretujé más en su ropero. Y entonces entró.

Su aroma típico y delicioso estaba mezclado con el de otros. Pero había algo raro. No solo olía a Jacob, como solía ser. Esta vez traía un aroma nuevo. Extraño. No era humano, no era a Lobo. Eso si que apestaba, este era agradable. Un dejo de humanidad pero también tenía vestigios de vampiro, una perfecta mezcla.

¿Quién será el dueño de ese aroma? ¿Sería el tal Sehan? Y lo más importante. ¿Qué es el dueño de ese olor?

* * *

**Les agrada Sehan?**

**será él el del extraño aroma... o alice esta mal?**

**que creen que sea?**

**Besosssss calurosos al estilo Jacobbbbbbbbbbb**

**Aaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ya saben que los personajes son de Meyer... exepto Sehan que es miiiiiioooo!**

**

* * *

**

Lamento con el alma mi tardanza… per4o no he tenído computadora hasta HOY! Es decir, que acabo de escribir este capítulo. Lo bueno es que he tenido tiempo de reorganizar ideas. En un rato le estaré contestando reviews!

**gracias a todos y ahora a leeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr!**

**

* * *

**

Alice POV:

¿Quién será el dueño de ese aroma? ¿Sería el tal Sehan? Y lo más importante. ¿Qué es el dueño de ese olor?

Tanta pregunta y cero respuesta me estaban dando una jaqueca, claro que sufro jaquecas, es normal soy vidente y cuando todo va mal, eso sucede. Pero estas jaquecas podía evitarlas. Teníamos que hablar con Sam Uley, el perro de La Push. Y lo iba a hacer yo misma por mi cuenta. Nada de meter a la familia.

Pero ahora vería que hacía Bella con mi regalo.

Ella salió de su cuarto, por lo que ví en una visión, era para recoger su mochila, ya que la había dejado abajo. Aproveché el momento para salir por la ventana y sentarme en la rama de siempre frente a esta ultima. Entonces entró nuevamente.

La observé y ella tenía fija su mirada en el paquete. Esta vez era menos llamativo, un simple envoltorio de color verde, atado con cordel. Bella se sentó en su cama, aún con sus ojos en el objeto. Tenía el seño levemente fruncido, tal y como cuando esta un tanto molesta. Pero en su semblante había un aire de curiosidad perfectamente palpable.

— Genial ya llegó. —susurro Jasper sentándose a mi lado. Me había sorprendido no estaba nada atenta a él. — ¿En serio te he agarrado desprevenida? —esbozó una sonrisa. Yo asentí. Luego volví mi atención a la Humana. Seguía igual que antes, estática.

— Vamos…. Tómalo Bella…—susurré para darme más ánimos a mi que a ella.

— Esta con mucha curiosidad, pero sigue enfadada— dijo Jasper sintiendo sus emociones. Eso mismo había pensado yo. Poco a poco comenzaba a conocerla. — Ahora siente más curiosidad que otra cosa, y algo de miedo.

Entonces tomó el paquete y lo abrió cuidadosamente. Sus ojos se dedicaron a mirar con detalle el presente que habíamos hecho con Jasper para ella. Sus ojos delataban curiosidad y sorpresa. Seguro que no entendía nada.

— Esta confundida. Pero tiene determinación—me susurró Jasper al oído. Lo abracé fuerte para sentir su calma. Y así me quedé el resto de la noche, observando las reacciones de Bella.

**Bella POV:**

Cuando ví que había algo en mi cama que no era mío, me enfadé inmediatamente. Otra vez esos Vampiros entrometidos. Cuando vi que era un paquete sumamente sencillo, me sorprendí. No era de esperarse algo así de ellos ¿Pero que habría dentro? No era ropa. Eso seguro por su tamaño y rigidez. Entonces me senté junto a él.

Silo abría significaría que dejaba que los Cullen entraran en mi vida. Eso tendría consecuencias. Y quizás yo salía afectada emocionalmente también. Si no lo abría la curiosidad me mataría. Yo era perfectamente capaz de deshacerme de eso… pero ¿Qué es eso? Quizás si lo habría y veía que era calmaría la ansiedad, y así luego solo tenía que dejarlo junto a la bolsa de ropa de la noche pasada. Si eso arría, ya no lo soporto más.

Tomé el paquete. No era muy pesado, la consistencia parecía la de u cuaderno. El papel verde se aflojó en cuanto desaté el cordel. Tomé el contenido, y el envoltorio cayó sin ser notado por mí. Estaba fascinada. Tenía en mis manos un cuaderno, o libro precioso. Su forro estaba perfectamente cuidado. Parecía nuevo. Pero se veía tan antiguo con la caligrafía dorada y el fondo verde musgo. Y las esquinas y bordes estaban delineados en un metal dorado como las letras. No parecía un libro muy grueso. Como de unas cincuenta páginas.

Aparté mi vista bruscamente de la tapa. No tenía que leerlo. Ya sabía lo que era. Si leía el titulo, tan prolijamente escrito con tinta dorada, ya no dejaría de leerlo. Yo soy muy adicta con los Libros. Me gusta demasiado. Era mi fuerte, y mi debilidad a la vez.

Respiré hondo y lo dejé a un lado. Tenía que pensarlo. Y relajarme puesto que me estaba alterando la curiosidad y el enfado que perduraba, además me sentía perseguida y observada, como si cometiera un crimen.

Una ducha era lo que me hacia falta. Tomé mi neceser y corrí torpemente al baño. Las gotas, el vapor, y el jabón me dieron la respuesta a mis inquietudes. Era hora de leer ese cuaderno, y averiguar que obsesión tenían los Cullen conmigo.

Volví con la toalla envuelta en mi cuerpo a mi cuarto. Tomé el pijama bajo mi almohada y volví al baño para terminar de arreglarme. Cepillaba mi cabello ya seco, cuando escuché mi celular sonar. Era e aviso de un mensaje. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al imaginar de quien sería ese mensaje.

Ya en mi habitación tomé el celular de mi mesita de noche, vi de reojo el cuaderno, tentándome, llamándome.

Efectivamente era de quien esperaba, mi dulce Jake.

**Bella no te das una idea de lo feliz que me hace verte en la mañana. Y ahora será así por un tiempo. Gracias por dejarme entrar a tu vida, y por ingresar en la mía. Te Amo mi Bella.**

La dulzura de mi novio llenó mi pecho y con una enorme sonrisa contesté:

**Mi Jake, estoy sin palabras, me siento como una tonta, pero de algo estoy segura y es que yo también Te Amo. **

Y lo estaba, muy segura, muy, muy segura.

Me introduje en la cama. Las sabanas frías me erizaron la piel. Acomodé la almohada en la cabecera de la cama, recosté mi espalda en ella, y tomé el bendito cuaderno. Leí el titulo de la tapa.

**_Los comienzos de la eternidad._**

**_Por Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale._**

Entonces, ya no pude parar.

**_El de la vida no se basan en cuanto dinero tienes o en cuantos objetos posees. Es más bien en cuanto amor recibes, cuanto amor brindas, los logros que consigues y los momentos felices._**

**_Entonces que sucede cuando la vida pasa de ser ello, para estar en un estado físico, parecido a la muerte. Cuando más bien te en encuentras en un estado de Existencia ¿Cómo se cuantifica la calidad de vida? No es sencillo. Pero esta es mi historia, nuestra historia. La de Alice y Jasper. Seres que alguna vez fueron humanos. Personas, con sentimientos, deseos, ambiciones, sueños, creencias, y una eternidad por delante._**

**_…_**

Amanecer fue una lucha, tuve que batallar en contra de mi sueño. El deseo de continuar pegada a la almohada era inmenso. Quedarme toda la noche en vela, leyendo esa fabulosa historia, no fue muy gran idea. Pero además de increíblemente intrigante y contemporánea, existía en mí una cierta adicción a la lectura. Sobre todo si esta era innovadora, y jamás antes leída, como yo supuse era.

El fabuloso cuento me dejó anonadada. En más de un sentido. Era extraño para mí ahora, rechazar a la pequeña Alice. Ya no podía ver a esa pareja como monstruos, porque ellos habían luchado demasiado para no ser los monstruos que pesé eran.

Lloré, reí, temblé de miedo, y sentí asco. Muchas emociones pasaron por mi cuerpo la noche anterior. Y no miento si digo que fue el libro más emocionante que he leído en mi vida.

Las ojeras no abandonaron mi rostro aun después de haberme duchado. Coloqué un poco de maquillaje. Sin éxito.

La culpa que sentía en estos momentos eran infundadas por el rechazo desdeñosos que le había brindado a los Cullen, sobre todo a Alice.

Tenía la necesidad de remediarlo un poco. Por lo que decidí colocarme la ropa que ella me había regalado.

Escuché un chasquido en mi ventana. Pero en verdad había sido el quebrar de una de las ramas más grandes del árbol frente a mi ventana. Las ramas y hojas se mecían de forma acelerada, como su hubiera sido golpeada por un enorme animal.

Le resté importancia y me vestí.

…

La mañana, a pesar del sueño, había transcurrido tan maravillosamente como el día anterior. Los besos y abrazos eran mi parte favorita. Adoro su mirada. La intensidad que esta tiene, es abrazante, llena mi alma. Creo, más bien, juro, que nadie en la vida había atrapado mis ojos de esa forma.

Leha y Sehan hacían las clases ligeras, no había forma de que no pensara que ellos dos eran geniales.

Sehan también debe de haber pasado una mala noche, puesto que sus ojeras eran tan pronunciadas como las mías. El contrario del día de ayer, se lo veía preocupado, y algo alarmado. Aun así hizo amena las clases.

Pero, ni las risas ni besos consiguieron quitar de mi cabeza las imágenes que mi mente había creado sobre la historia de Jasper Hale y Alice Cullen.

— Bella—me llamaron. Di vuelta mi rostro hacía donde provenía el sonido. Era mi dulce Jacob.

— Lo siento, me distraje. —me disculpe.

— Ya lo creo. — sonrió besándome— ¿vendrás a casa hoy?

— No creo Jake. Estoy agotada. No dormí bien. —mentí. El asintió. Acariciando mi mejilla, viéndome con devoción. Era extraño. Pero aún no me acostumbraba a tanto amor repentino. Y es obvio que no me desagrada.

Jacob me empujó suavemente contra la camioneta. Besándome con deseo. Poco a poco fue profundizando. Lo atraje más a mí. Pegó su cuerpo con furia al mío. Es así como se activaban en mí todos los sentidos y comenzaba a desearle más cerca. Las hormonas nos habían dominado. Si no fuera por la interrupción de Leha, quien sabe que habríamos hecho a plena luz del día, en el aparcamiento del colegio.

La vergüenza nos invadió a ambos. Me oculté en su pecho. Y lo sentí respirar entrecortadamente en mi cuello. Y luego lo escuché reír.

…

Esa misma tarde recibí una llamada de Ángela, una llamada que me despertó de mi profunda siesta.

— Hola Angie—la salude con entusiasmo.

— _¡Bella! ¿Por qué no vienes al instituto? ¿Te enfermaste?_ —preguntó con preocupación.

— No Ángela, no te preocupes. Simplemente me he cambiado al colegio de la reserva.

— _Valla, no me lo esperaba ¿Puedo saber por que? _—dijo con cuidado de no ser entrometida, eso es lo que me gusta de ella.

— Si pero justo ahora no es momento. —me disculpé sabiendo de la presencia de mi Padre en la habitación contigua.

— _Ah… entiendo. Bueno de todos modos te llamaba también para invitarte a una tarde de chicas con Jessica y Lauren. Necesitamos ir a ver vestidos para el baile. Y es la próxima semana._

— Es cierto… ¿Cuál es tu propuesta entonces? —continué

— _Ven con nosotras a Port Ángeles mañana por la tarde. Nosotras pasaremos por ti luego de clases._

— De acuerdo. Las espero acá mañana. —acepte, por más que no me entusiasmaba en absoluto la presencia de Lauren, extrañaba a Ángela, y también un poco a Jessica.

— _¡Genial! Pensé que no aceptarías._

— No sabes cuanto he cambiado en estos días Angie. Ya lo veras.

— _Si tu lo dices…—_suspiró.—_Bueno hasta mañana amiga_.

— A dios, cuídate. —y cortamos.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno me imagino que se daran cuenta lo que está por suceder ahora no?recuerdan que pasa cuando ella va a Port Angeles con las chicas?**

**Besosssss calurosos al estilo Jacobbbbbbbbbbb**

**Aaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chicas y chicos si es que hay... en verdad me disculpo por la tardanza... para el colmo vengo con un capitulo muy corto... les recomiendo escuchar esta cancion al leer... es que quedan genial juntas...

**Plumbline - Bottletops **

**Agradezco sus lindos reviews! y Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores..., la verdad cada vez menos comentarios, me desanimo... pero no se, lo hago por los pocos que comentan...**

**ahora le dejo leer mi fic en paz... **

**=D**

**Capítulo 9:**

Me quedé pensando unos minutos. Mi cabeza vagaba por las ideas de salir de compras y lo poco que me agradaba. Seguramente a Alice Cullen le fascinaría. Por lo poco que ella le había demostrado, parecía ser amante de la moda o algo por el estilo.

Entonces una de esas ideas brillantes, que últimamente tenía muchas, aprecio en mi mente. Invitar a Alice Cullen sería una genial forma de disculparme con ella por mi arisco comportamiento. Y así darle la oportunidad que ella me ha estado pidiendo discretamente.

El problema seria contactarla. No tenía siquiera su número. Quería invitarla a venir con nosotras a Port Ángeles. Se que sería una gran escusa también para no tener que estar tan pendiente del absurdo parloteo incesante de Lauren.

Entonces sonó el timbre. Quizás era Jacob. Por lo que me apresuré con una sonrisa enorme.

Pero Valla sorpresa que me lleve al ver a la mismísima Alice en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa. Y un brillo en sus ojos increíblemente familiar. Me recordaba al de mi madre cuando adquiría un nuevo hobbie, o un niño con juguete nuevo. Ella lucía completamente emocionada.

Así me di cuenta que además de ser vampiro, también tenia alguna especie de magia, porque sin dudas algo la había hecho venir a mi.

Con mi mirada sorprendida, mi curiosidad floreciendo, y algo de temor, la hice pasar con un gesto de la mano. Entro en silencio, con gracia y estilo. Mantuvo la distancia. Entonces pregunté súbitamente:

— ¿Aceptas?

— ¡Si! ¡Bella no sabes cuanto aprecio que hagas esto! —dio saltitos en el lugar, y note su deseo de hacer contacto físico con migo, abrazarme o algo por el estilo.

— Supongo que mereces una oportunidad, siendo que has demostrado ser un vampiro bueno. —le dije despreocupada. Me sorprendía mi soltura al hablar de un tema que hasta ayer me erizaba la piel. Solté una pequeña risilla tímida, al pensar que quizás a ella no le gustara que lo mencionara así. Pero su dulce y armoniosa carcajada resonó en la sala. Haciéndome relajar.

— Gracias por leer mi libro, Jasper y yo estamos muy agradecidos. Rememorar todas las historias y anécdotas trágicas fueron muy difíciles. Aún más para él. —me dijo con cariño desbordando de su mirada dorada.

— La historia es fabulosa. Se que es privada, pero se que mucha gente se volvería fan de el libro. Es magnifico. En si hasta la envoltura es merecedora de un Nobel de la literatura.

— La escribimos por y para ti Bella. —su rostro se entristeció— quiero contarte muchas cosas, pero yo solo deseaba y deseo que me aceptes un poco, pues… lamento lo que ha estado sucediendo…—cada vez le entendía menos, se trababa y hablaba demasiado rápido. La imagen me conmovió, y vi frente a mi a una chica frágil y de sentimientos puros.

Mi cuerpo, el cual últimamente me daba sorpresas con sus reacciones, se adelantó velozmente hasta ella. La cobijé con mis brazos, sintiendo su helada piel. Su cabeza en mi hombro y sus bracitos me sujetaron suavemente. Me sentí bien, cómoda. Cuando nos separamos, ella sonreía, pero sus ojos estaban de un oro líquido. Como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

— No llores Alice—dije acariciando su brazo.

— No lo haré no te preocupes—rió dulcemente. —es imposible para mi, para los vampiros en general.

— Wow…

— Es molesto, desearía poder expresarme. Tu abrazo me sorprendió, no lo vi venir.

— ¿Viste? —pregunté, pensando que quizás así es como ella adivinó que la invitaría.

— Pues veo el futuro cuando la gente toma decisiones. Por eso supe que me invitarías, pero no quería esperar hasta mañana.

— ¿Mañana?

— Si. Ibas a ir en tu camioneta hasta el instituto al terminar las clases para encontrarte con tus amigas directamente allá. Y aprovecharías el viaje.

— Eres impaciente. Y yo una impulsiva. —reímos con soltura.

Me sentía extraña pero no por ello incomoda. De hecho, Alice me parecía genial.

— Bueno Bella, debo prepararme. Ya sabes. No queremos que seas la cena mañana. —rió. Y yo esbocé una mueca, que debió preocuparla. —lo siento, solo bromeaba.

— Está bien, es cuestión de que me acostumbre. —le resté importancia. —¿Te veo mañana?

— Seguro ¿Quieres que pase por ti? Pues prefiero no incordiar a tus amigas, ellas no se sentirán a gusto con mi compañía en un espacio cerrado por horas, el auto las atosigará.

— Perfecto. Llamaré a Ángela para avisarle los nuevos planes.

— ¡Genial! —su vista se perdió en el vacío por una milésima de segundo, y comenzó a aplaudir y dar saltitos nuevamente. —adiós Bella.

Me abrazó cortamente y salió trotando hacia la salida. Cuando llegué a la puerta ella no se veía por ningún lado, ya se había marchado.

* * *

**Que les parecio?**

**suplico su opinion en un review!**

**se que hay alguien que pidio que hiciera un outtaged sobre el libro de jasper y alice... prometo trabajar en ello, quizas lo termine junto con este fic. y lo posteare al final... es una buena idea!**

**gracias por leer!**

**besosss calientes y lobunos!**

**Angelina**


	10. Chapter 10

Chicas y chicos si es que hay... en verdad me disculpo por la tardanza... estoy estudiando... y trabajando. ademas empece con otras dos historias... y como que me reeee distraje

**Agradezco sus lindos reviews! y Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores..., la verdad cada vez menos comentarios, me desanimo... pero no se, lo hago por los pocos que comentan...**

**ahora le dejo leer mi fic en paz...**

**=D**

* * *

**Capítulo 10:**

Me abrazó cortamente y salió trotando hacia la salida. Cuando llegué a la puerta ella no se veía por ningún lado, ya se había marchado.

Luego de llamar a Ángela, para avisarle de mi invitada, y que iríamos juntas en otro auto, arreglamos el horario y lugar de partida. Para al menos ir con los autos a la par.

Al día siguiente desperté con mucha emoción. Una emoción inexplicare en mí. Hablo en serio cuando digo que cosas raras me pasan. Mi vida sin chispas, esa que tenia en Phoenix se acabo. Llego al lugar mas aburrido de la tierra y cosas maravillosas me empiezan a pasar, entre ellas Vampiros, y lo mejor de todo Jacob.

— Te Amo… Te Amo hermosa mía. — me susurró Jacob sobre mis labios luego de nuestro primes, y apasionado, beso matutino.

— Y yo a ti mi Jacob. — contesté fundiendo nuestros labios nuevamente.

Pude sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a elevar su temperatura. Y decidí cortarlo ahí o terminaríamos haciendo una escena en la escuela.

— ¡Uhh! El amor se huele en el aire. — dijo Sehan acercándose con Leha, inspiró profundamente y sonriendo macabramente dijo mirando directo a Jacob. — también huele a pasión… ¿Qué sucede Jake, esta chica puede con tu control?

— ¡Calla te idiota! —grito abalanzándose con él para pegarle. Yo y Leha reímos mientras los observábamos reír, golpear, y perseguirse.

— Eres fuerte Jacob… mira que para vencerme un niño como tu, hay que serlo realmente. — comento Sehan.

— Es que últimamente me siento así. Como más poderoso…

— Sam solía decir lo mismo hace unas semanas. Y en verdad aparentaba estar muy bien. Pero ya ves ahora esta encerrado en su cuarto, en una especie de cuarentena por enfermedad. — cuestionó Leha con algo de pena.

— Lo siento amiga…— la abracé por los hombros. Se que ella lo extrañaba y aún peor, temía por su salud.

— Esta bien… ya se recuperara… espero. No lo veo hace días.

El resto del día fue normal. Solo que tanto Jacob como Yo estábamos demasiado cariñosos. Él me suplicó que fuera a si casa luego de clases. Bien sabía yo que deseaba que siguiéramos mimándonos, y yo también lo deseaba, Jake sacaba mi lado salvaje. Pero le explique que tenía un compromiso con mis amigas de Forks, y comprendió alegrándose por mí.

Como habíamos quedado Alice vino por mí. Cuando yo llegue a mi casa en mi monovolumen, encontré a la vampiresa estacionada en frente de mi calle. Lucía preciosa con su conjunto morado. Y el Volvo de su hermano, generaba un grado de elegancia envidiable.

— Hola Alice. — la saludé con un corto abrazo. — gracias por pasar por mi—agregué.

— En absoluto Bella. Es para mí un placer pasar tiempo con tigo. — sonrió. — tuve que suplicarle a Edward para que me prestara su Volvo. El tiene un serio complejo contigo Bella.

— ¿Un complejo? Pero… aguarda u momento. Iré a cambiar mi bolso. Y luego me cuentas que sucede con tu hermano. — le dije velozmente. Corrí hasta mi cuarto. Dejé la mochila y tome un bolso más coqueto. Normalmente lo usaba en Phoenix.

Corroboré que mi apariencia luciera medianamente aceptable y volví a bajar. Ahí estaba la pequeña Cullen, sonriéndome con un brillo especial e los ojos.

— ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó y yo simplemente asentí subiéndome en el asiento del copiloto. Nos encontramos con Ángela, Jessica y Lauren en la entrada al pueblo de Forks. Y así comenzamos a andar hacia Port Ángeles.

— Entonces… ¿Cuál es el complejo de Edward conmigo? —pregunté con la curiosidad desbordando.

— Edward tiene tres problemas contigo Bella. — comenzó. Mientras me miraba de reojo. Yo solo prestaba atención a sus expresiones y palabras. —El primero es que tu sangre, lo vuelve loco. — dijo, y esperó a ver mi reacción.

— ¿Le…le gusta mi…mi sangre? —pregunté con algo de sorpresa y miedo.

— No, no le gusta, le fascina. Eso es porque tú eres la "sua cantante".

— ¿Soy qué? Háblame en nuestro idioma Alice, no entiendo el italiano. — le pedí mientras ella reía.

— Eso significa que tu sangre es irresistible para él. Como las sirenas cantaban a los marinos encantándolos. Bueno tu sangre canta para Edward. Él casi pierde su control en unas cuantas ocasiones. — me miró seriamente. Y como vió que yo me encontraba tranquila continuó. — por eso se negaba a darme su auto. Porque tu aroma quedará impregnado en todo el auto.

— Oh… no quiero incomodar a Edward, ni a nadie en tu familia. Mucho menos quiero provocarlos. — le dije a modo de disculpa.

— No te preocupes Bella. Tu no tiene s la culpa de tener una sangre tan apetecible. — me sonrió ampliamente y respiró profundamente cerrando sus ojos. —realmente deliciosa.

— Alice… no vas a comerme ¿Cierto? —pregunté mitad bromeando y mitad en serio.

— Claro que no tontita… mis padres me enseñaron que a las futuras mejores amigas no se las debe andar mordiendo. — ambas reímos con su broma. — además tengo un control muy bueno Bella.

— Lo se… tus ojos están siempre dorados. En cambio Edward a veces… se le oscurecían mucho. — comenté tranquila.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso de nosotros? —curoció.

— Pues… lo deduje. El humor de Edward iba de la mano de sus ojos. Y por lo que se. Los hombres se ponen de un humor negro cuando tienen sed…

— Wow… muy inteligente Bella. — me halagó.

— Gracias…—respondí sonrojándome.

Alice me permitió preguntar todo sobre su especie, y todo sobre su familia. Me enteré que hay algunos vampiros que desarrollan dones. Ella Edward y Jasper tenían. Y los tres dones eran fabulosos.

Para cuando llegamos a Port Ángeles ya me sentía cienporciento cómoda con esta Vampirita.

Durante la tarde paseamos por un montón de tiendas de ropa. Ángela era la única que le dirija la palabra, aparte de mí, a Alice. Lauren siquiera me hablaba a mí. Y Jessica mantenía la distancia. Aunque Alice no le dio importancia, yo sentí pena.

Las chicas compraron los vestidos para el baile del instituto. Alice se compró uno tan perfecto que Jasper se volvería loco, y no fue todo, porque en cada tienda que entramos algo elegía y lo compraba. Terminando con un total de mas de diez bolsas, y cada una de estas con mas de tres prendas.. Quiso comprarme uno a mí. Pero no la dejé. Yo no iría a ese baile. Ya no cursaba en esa escuela. Por lo que se atrevió a Ayudar a Ángela con su elección, quien encantada acepto sus recomendaciones.

Por mi parte solo compré algunos conjuntos de invierno. Cosa que me hacía falta. Luego me excusé con todas porque deseaba ir a una biblioteca. Deseaba conseguir un libro sobre Leyendas Quileutes. Alice insistió en acompañarme. Pero le explique que esto era algo que deseaba hacer sola.

Caminé un par de cuadras. Y encontré la tienda perfecta. La señora regordeta me vendió el libro indicado y con una sonrisa en la cara me retiré.

Al cabo de unos minutos me dí cuenta que me había desviado bastante del camino. Estaba medianamente perdida. Mantuve la calma respirando profundamente. Yo siempre he sido propensa a estos inconvenientes. Pero estar en una ciudad desconocida me alteraba.

Pasé cerca de un local de donde salieron unos cuatro hombres, totalmente desarreglados, con apariencia de estar ebrios. Crucé la calle para evitarlos. Mientras sus voces sonaban tras mis espaldas exclamando frases de lo más intimidantes para una mujer. Me gritaron frases como "Ven aquí bonita, te divertirás con nosotros". Y otras menos agradables que no son dignas de mención.

Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a seguirme. Y yo como idiota salí corriendo. O me caía, o me atrapaban por mi torpe paso. Salieron tras de mí. Pero a paso más lento. Me metí por calles oscuras, y algunas totalmente desoladas.

Hasta que cometí el error más grave de la noche. Me metí por un callejón sin salida. Intenté volver mis pasos para salir de ahí. Pero era tarde. Ellos me habían alcanzado. Y se acercaron a mí arrinconándome contra la mohosa, y húmeda pared.

El pánico me invadió. Mi mente maquinaba mil formas de zafar de este embrollo. Pero nada se me ocurría. Intenté gritar pero mi garganta estaba seca. Y mis músculos totalmente tensionados.

— Al fin te tenemos pequeña…— dijo uno de los hombres acercándose más a mí. Colocando una de sus manos asquerosas en mi cintura. —te prometo que me voy a divertir contigo.

Como estaba totalmente indefensa, solo pensé en golpear alguno, para por lo menos llevarme a alguno con migo.

Los otros tres también se acercaron. Y uno de ellos comenzó a colocar sus manos en mis piernas. Ya comenzarían. Y lo peor de todo es que yo sabía perfectamente que esto sería traumático.

* * *

**Que les parecio?**

**suplico su opinion en un review!**

**lamento dejarlas en suspenso... pero vamos a ver si Bella se salva... vamos a descubrir quein la salva esta vez!**

**el que adivina tiene premiooo! dejen reviews!**

**gracias por leer!**

**besosss calientes y lobunos!**

**Angelina**


End file.
